Desert Night
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Thank you for reading, even if you didn't review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Zelda. Boy do I wish I did though.  
  
Desert Night 

By Ariana114

Nabooru sat on the left hand of the statue in the Spirit Temple. She just sighed as she stared at the wall. #What do I do now?# she thought. Gannondorf was long gone, and she was once again the leader of the Greudo. Most of the Greudo had gone back to their old ways. The way they were before Gannondorf became their King. But she......... she couldn't. As the Sage of Spirit, she felt that her life as she knew it was over. But, what could she do?

"Blast it!!!" Her yell echoes through the halls of the temple.

"Geez, do you mind?" A male voice calls to her. Nabooru looks around, and finally spots a young boy dressed in green. He is looking up at her, and seems just a little ticked.

"Link?" Nabooru is surprised to see him in temple. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question."

"Does the phrase 'Sage of Spirit' mean anything to you?"

Link turns red. "Oh, yeah."

"Your turn."

"I........ was kind of hoping to find Sheik. I...... well...... I never thanked him for helping me, and I don't really know where to look."

Nabooru becomes confused. "So...... why here of all places? If you are looking for a Sheikah, try asking the Sheikah." She shudders. Just thinking of Impa always gave her the chills.

Link looks a little pissed. "Actually, that was the first place I went. If he was in there, he did a great job hiding. I couldn't find him anywhere." He pauses. "I have been through just about all the rooms here too. He isn't here is he."

"No. He isn't. Sorry Link." Link looks down, and then leaves the temple. #Link...... the one who almost single-handedly beat horrific monsters in five temples, and then Gannon himself.# Nabooru wonders #And yet, when the world should be thanking him, HE is looking for someone else to thank. I never thought he would ever do that.# She stares at the door that Link left through. #Wait!!# she screams in her mind. #If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the Spirit Sage. I owe him so much and yet, I...... I barely even think about it. Are all of the Greudo this short sighted?# Nabooru sighs. Then she leaves the temple through the same exit Link did. #Maybe...... I know!! Maybe...... if I help him find Sheik...... at least he would know.......... that I am at least a little grateful to him for saving me from Gannondorf's reign.#

My very first fic!!! #Happy Dance# Word won't let me use the around words. : Please be nice to me......... I will try to write better


	2. I'll think of something better later

Desert Night  
  
Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat this every time? I DON'T OWN IT!!!! My class was cancelled today ^_^. But I still had to go to my other 2. Oh well.  
  
Story starting:  
  
"Link!!! Wait!!" Nabooru calls across the desert. Link isn't too far ahead and hears her call him. He stops and turns around.  
  
"What? I am kinda busy." He snaps. Then he sees the look on Nabooru's face and lightens up a bit. "You OK?"  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"Help?" Link doesn't really understand. Why would the Gerudo help him? Didn't he destroy their King?  
  
"Yes, help. I owe you big time, even though I didn't even realize it until just a little while ago. In fact, all of the people of Hyrule owe you big time. I should at least try to repay you." Nabooru looks down at the ground. "Besides, if it wasn't for you saving me from TwinRova, I wouldn't be a Sage."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nabooru looks up. "Oh?! That's it?"  
  
//Women// thinks Link. Out loud, though, he says "I didn't mean it like that. I.. just wasn't expecting company. But I would welcome it."  
  
"Thank you." They both stand there for a moment, silent. Link is the one to speak first.  
  
"So.. how do we get out of the desert?"  
  
"How about warping genius."  
  
//Yup. She's fine.// Link says in his mind. "Can you warp?"  
  
"Just say where!"  
  
"Well, I went to the Shadow Temple, but I haven't.."  
  
"Great, we have to talk to Impa."  
  
"You sound thrilled."  
  
"Sorry Link. It's OK, really. Heh, heh."  
  
: "Alright Nabooru, Spill."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nabooru."  
  
Nabooru stomps on the ground. "I just can't stand Impa! She is so annoying!"  
  
"Is that all? You had me worried."  
  
Nabooru is mad. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"From the way you were sounding, someone would think you would get killed if you went too close to her." Link pauses. "Are you afraid of her?"  
  
Nabooru is pissed now. "I am not afraid of ANYTHING!! And don't you forget it!"  
  
"Umm." Link starts. //Wait, I better not. She is pissed.// Link considers his next words. Then he sees Nabooru's death glare. "Heh, heh. HeyIknowlet'sgototheTempleofTime!" (really fast^_^. Never mess with the great Nabooru!) Link takes out his Fairy Ocarina, and plays the Prelude of Light and vanishes.  
  
"Bet I can beat ya." Nabooru calls to the air. Then she also warps to the Temple.  
  
Inside the Temple of Time:  
  
Impa is standing at the alter. The three Spiritual Stones, which made their presence there for a short time, have long since been returned to their owners. The temple. seems so empty now. As she is lost in her thoughts, she hears a sound behind her. About a second later, she hears another sound, just a bit heavier than the first.  
  
"I win." Says a female voice.  
  
"Since when were we racing?" asks a male voice.  
  
Impa finally turns around and sees Nabooru and Link standing on the warp pad. Her gaze turns icy when she looks at the Gerudo leader.  
  
"Hi Impa!!" calls Link. Impa turns back to him.  
  
"No Link, I don't know where Sheik is."  
  
"-_- You are supposed to wait until I ask you."  
  
Nabooru is shocked that Impa would already know what Link was asking for. "How. how did you do that?" she asks.  
  
Impa turns back to the Gerudo. "Let me guess. Link was searching in your temple too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I saw him in the Shadow Temple."  
  
Link turns a really bright red. "You could have at least said hello to me.":( he says.  
  
Impa turns back to him. "I was trying to figure out what you were doing. Since you weren't destroying anything, there was no real reason for me to interfere." She pauses, then smiles. "Besides, Zelda would never forgive me if I gave you a heart attack in my temple." Her smile fades a bit. "I heard you on your way out. Actually, I think all of Kakariko heard you."  
  
"Oops." Links red face turns a different tone. The tone of embarrassment. He still manages to look Impa in the eye, though. "Do you have any idea of where he might be?"  
  
"Sorry Link." She sighs.  
  
"Sorry you can't tell me or Sorry you don't know?"  
  
"The second one." Impa pauses a moment, then looks at Nabooru. "Nabooru, I know we don't get along, and. what's so funny?" she asks when she sees the smirk on Nabooru's face.  
  
"Sorry, Impa. You just have this amusing habit for understating things."  
  
"If you are going to help Link" Impa goes on, ignoring the snickers from the Gerudo, "then you should tell Rauru that you are not going to be in the Spirit Temple."  
  
"K."  
  
Impa rolls her eyes. //What is Link thinking?// "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"  
  
Nabooru smirks. "Tell fat guy Sage of Light that I am going out. Gotcha."  
  
Impa shakes her head and sighs. "Link, are you sure about this?"  
  
Link smiles. "How bad can she be?" Link turns around 2 seconds too late to see the evil smile on Nabooru's face.  
  
Impa opens her mouth, then closes it again. //Better not.// she thinks as she watches the two of them leave the temple.  
  
I'm going to stop here for this chapter. I don't want them to get too long. Enjoy!! 


	3. 3

Desert Night  
  
Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just want to play for a while. Really. Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Link and Nabooru walk out of the Temple and into the Castle Town Market. Link turns to go up to the castle, but Nabooru hesitates.  
  
"Umm. Link? I don't think I can go up there."  
  
"Huh? Why not? .Oh, right. But I need to talk to Zelda."  
  
"You go up, I'll meet you here."  
  
"Sounds OK to me."  
  
As Link walks up to the castle, Nabooru walks up to the café. The waitress doesn't seem to be too happy to be waiting on a Gerudo. Nabooru just sighs.  
  
"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll pay in advance and order for takeout."  
  
The waitress just sighs, and comes over and takes her order. Nabooru hands her a purple rupee, and gets her food. She goes back to the road that Link left on, and waited there. When Link comes back, she is only halfway through her food. Link looks at her for a moment, then at what she is eating. In the carton are about 6 Cucco-strips (think Chicken strips, those are good!). He makes a face at her.  
  
"How can you eat that stuff?" Being raised in the forest, he is naturally a vegetarian. Nabooru just smirks. (she does that a lot, doesn't she?^_^).  
  
"Let's see. first you pick it up, and put it in your mouth. Then you chew on it, and finally swallow. Any questions?"^_^  
  
Link frowns. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."  
  
Nabooru just looks at him. "Not everyone is vegetarian."  
  
Link just shrugs it off. "Let's get back to the search."  
  
"Any ideas on where to go Link?"  
  
"Zelda didn't know anything at all, but she said that people have reported seeing a male Sheikah near Zora's Domain."  
  
"That means you have to go see Ruto.^_^"  
  
Link gets pissed. "Care to elaborate on that statement?" he says through gritted teeth.  
  
"Aren't you still engaged to her?"  
  
"NO! She has Zora's Sapphire back, and that breaks the engagement." He is getting really pissed.  
  
Nabooru just laughs. "Touchy are we? I'll be nice." //For now// she adds in her mind.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They head down Zora's River. On the way, they meet a very familiar female Zora. It's (gasp) Ruto!!  
  
"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!!!" She yells!! She runs over to Link and gives him a big hug.  
  
"Ruto!!" Link cries. "Do you mind?!"  
  
"Sorry Link. I am just soo happy to see you!!"  
  
While this is happening, Nabooru is trying soooo hard not to laugh. Ruto and Link both turn to see her face turning red.  
  
"Nabs?" Ruto starts. Nabooru makes like she is choking and motions for water. Link takes out a bottle and fills it with water, then gives it to her. She drinks it, and calms down enough to face them.  
  
"Sorry about that." Nabooru says.  
  
"It's OK Nabs." Ruto can't call anyone but Link by his or her real name; it is always shortened or some weird nickname. Nabooru gave up long ago trying to get Ruto to say her full name.  
  
"By the way, Link? Why are you here? If you want a date you will have to wait for me to get ready!" Ruto is so thick.  
  
"Actually, I heard a male Sheikah was seen near here, and I wanted to see if it was a certain."  
  
"YOU MEAN SHEIK!!" Ruto cries. "He was here a few days ago. You know, I still haven't given him proper thanks for saving me from the ice cavern."  
  
"Sheik's here!!" Link says. Nabooru can see the happy look on his face. But Ruto's smile falls.  
  
"Sorry Link, he left already."  
  
Link drops to his knees, and looks like he is going to cry. Nabooru comes over to him.  
  
"Link?" she says softly.  
  
"So close." Link seems like he is in a trance.  
  
Ruto comes up on the other side of Link. "I'm sorry. If I had known you were coming, I would have asked him to stay."  
  
Link doesn't even look up. Nabooru gets an idea.  
  
"Link, you can't let this one setback stop you." Link looks up at her. "We can still find him. I won't let you give up."  
  
"You're right. I can't give up now." He stands up and turns to Ruto. "If you do see him again, will you tell him I am looking for him?"  
  
Ruto seems a little hushed. "Alright. But if I do this, will you take me out on a date when this is over?"  
  
Nabooru sighs. Ruto never gives up. Though you have to wonder sometimes if that is good or bad.  
  
Link looks like he is admitting defeat. "Fine. I'll take you out on ONE date."  
  
Ruto is really happy. She waves to them as they head back to Hyrule Field.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333322222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Chapter 3 done! Writing this is actually more fun than I thought it would be. ^_^ R&R please. 


	4. 4

Desert Night  
  
By: The same person as the other 3 chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. They always remind me of how poor I am. I OWN NO-TING!!!! I'd like   
to, but that is only in my dreams. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Yet another chapter.  
  
  
Story start here:  
  
  
  
  
Link and Nabooru walk out onto the expanse known as Hyrule Field. Nabooru has her usual smirk on   
her face.  
  
"Well, if he was on the field, we would have seen him by now. So, where to?"  
  
Link thinks a moment. Then he brightens up a bit. "Lets try the Forest Temple!" he   
says. He takes out his Ocarina again, plays the Minuet of Forest, and disappears. Nabooru stands   
there for a moment.  
  
"One...one thousand, Two...one thousand...Three one thousand, Four one thousand, FIVE!!"   
Nabooru vanishes into her warp.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the Forest Temple:  
  
Nabooru appears on the warp pad first. Link is only a second later.  
  
"Even with a head start I can beat you."  
  
Link shakes his head. "Maybe next time you should tell me you want a race." He looks   
up. -_- "They still haven't fixed the stairs."  
  
Nabooru looks to the entrance. Then she crouches down, and jumps up to the platform.   
"Come on Link. You won't get anywhere just standing there."  
  
Link pulls out his hookshot and pulls himself up.  
  
"You cheated." Nabooru waves her finger at him.  
  
Link gives her a dirty look. "Since when was there rules?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I win." Link enters the Temple, and Nabooru follows. When they enter, they can hear   
Ocarina music. When they get to the main room (the one with the elevator) they see Saria sitting   
on one of the steps. She looks up, and stops playing.  
  
"Hi Link!! Long time, no see!" She looks at Nabooru. "Hello Nabooru. So what brings   
you two?"  
  
"Actually," Link says, "I was hoping to find Shiek..."  
  
"Sorry Link, you just missed him."  
  
"AGAIN!!??" (slippery sucker, isn't he?^_^)  
  
Nabooru looks at Link. He is about to explode. Saria is also worried.   
  
"Um, Link? Blowing up won't help you find him."  
  
"Link," begins Saria, "Please calm down. I didn't know you were looking for him."  
  
Link finally calms down. "Can't this guy hold still for five minutes?"  
  
Nabooru walks over to him. Do you want to try somewhere else? Or should we call it   
quits for today?"  
  
"I'm gonna try one more place before I turn in for the night. But this time, we have to   
walk."  
  
"Why walk when we can warp?"  
  
"There is no warp pad for Lon Lon Ranch. That's why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Saria goes into one of the other rooms, and comes back out with a package. "Since you   
are going anyway, could you give this to Malon?"  
  
"Sure." Link takes the package, and we head out. Nabooru gets the grand tour of the   
Lost Woods this time. As they reach the Kokiri Forest, Mido comes up.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. No Fairy."  
  
"Mido, I am not Kokiri, I am Hylian. I am also twice as big as you, and I am armed. In   
addition to that, I am on a really short fuse right now. Do you really want to push it?"  
  
Mido considers it for all of two seconds. Then he bolts for his house.  
  
"Nice Link. You would have made a great Gerudo."  
  
"Don't start. The last thing I need to be reminded of is Gannon."  
  
"Sorry." They walk out of the forest and back onto the field. As they are walking to   
the Ranch, Nabooru decided to try to lure Sheik out.   
  
"HERE SHEIK!! COME ON OUT SHEIK!"  
  
"Nabooru, I am trying to find him, not scare him away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They finally reach the gates of the Ranch. They walk in, and meet Talon first.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the fairy boy from the forest."  
  
"Umm, yessir. Is Malon here? I have a package for her."  
  
"She is out in the corral with the horses."  
  
"Thank you." Nabooru and Link walk over to the corral. As they approach, they can hear   
Malon's voice singing "Epona's Song". When she sees them, she waves, but doesn't miss a note.  
  
Link walks up to her. "This is from Saria."  
  
"Oh!" Malon tears open the package, and finds a beautiful ocarina. "I'll treasure it   
forever."  
  
"OooooooooooKkkkkkkkk..." Nabooru is confused. Malon notices.  
  
"Saria has been like a little sister to me ever since we met."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Link speaks up. "Have you seen Sheik?"  
  
"Not recently. Why?"  
  
"Because he won't stay in one place long enough for me to find him. It is getting on my   
nerves."  
  
"If he comes by, I will tell him." She pauses a moment, lost in thought. "He's the one   
with the ruby-red eyes, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"K. I'll tell him when I see him."  
  
Link sighs. Nabooru asks the all-important question.  
  
"Is there any way we could stay the night?"  
  
"Sure. We have a couple of guest rooms. I'm sure my dad won't mind."   
  
  
  
  
  
From afar, a young Sheikah male watches the two travelers. Link seems to be following him, but   
why? He decides to wait until he finds out more of the young hero's journey before showing   
himself to him.   
  
  
  
Another chapter done!! I hope this is better (or at least as good) than my other chapters. See   
ya later!! 


	5. 5

Desert Night  
  
By Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe if I am really good, I'll get Zelda for my birthday. But until the 3rd day of Never comes, I don't own it.  
  
The sun rose over the ranch, bring light to just about everywhere. Including a certain window of a certain guest room. The occupant rose up and opened the window to greet the day.  
  
"Stupid sun. Why can't it let me sleep for just a little longer?" Nabooru asks no one in particular. //Oh, well. I'm used to it by now.// She gets dressed and goes outside. Malon is just coming out of the stables.  
  
"Hi Nabooru. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Malon. Is Link up yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll give him about another hour before I start the torture."  
Malon smiles. "The well on the north side of the ranch has all the ice water you will need."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Nabooru smirks just thinking about it. //I hope he doesn't wake up just so I can see the look on his face.^_^// As she is thinking of this, Link comes out of the other building. //Darn it.// thinks Nabooru. //Oh, well. Next time//  
  
"Good morning Link!" Nabooru calls.  
  
"grumble. What's so good about it?" Link replies. He looks like he is still half asleep, and is not too happy with Mr. Sun right now.  
  
"Someone isn't a morning person. Come on. Maybe we will be able to catch Sheik sleeping somewhere."  
  
Link smiles at that. "I wish. If only it was that easy. Oh well. Let's get some breakfast."  
  
Once they had breakfast and gathered their supplies, they leave the ranch. Nabooru faces Link.  
  
"So where do we try next?"  
  
"Hmmm. Since we aren't too far away, let's try the Fire Temple."  
  
"We have to stop in Goron City first, then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You may be able to withstand molten lava, but I can't. I need to pick up a Goron Tunic."  
  
"You have the money? Those aren't cheap."  
  
"You bought one. And you are always complaining about being broke."  
  
Link looks away. "Actually. mine was given to me by Darunia's son."  
  
"Figures." Nabooru begins to walk in the direction of Kakariko. "We going? I am not warping into the crater."  
  
"OK." They begin to walk to Kakariko. As they are going, Nabooru notices that Link doesn't really seem interested. She stops.  
  
"Link? What's wrong?"  
  
Link seems almost in a trance. "Was what Impa said true? Did all of Kakariko hear me?"  
  
"Link." Nabooru is almost afraid to ask. But she decides she has to. "What did Impa say they heard?"  
  
"As I was leaving the Shadow Temple, I got really frustrated. I yelled out."  
  
"What exactly did you yell out that would make you nervous?"  
  
"It was..do I have to?" Link pleads.  
  
"Please Link, I just want to help." Nabooru's voice has concern edged in. "I can't help if I don't know what is wrong."  
  
"I.. yelled out a lot of profanity directed at the Sheikah in general. And a couple at Sheik in particular." Link looks hushed. "I wish I hadn't. But, the Sheikah founded Kakariko, and one lives there, Impa. I don't know if they will hurt me or not. And I am afraid of finding out."  
  
//Oh dear. What if Sheik heard that stuff?// thought Nabooru. "Link, I'm sure it will be alright. We already talked to Impa, didn't we? If she isn't holding it against you, then I doubt anyone else will."  
  
"Sheik might." Link says, "If he heard. I hope not. If he did, I don't think I could ever face him again."  
  
"Hey hey! The first thing we have to do is find him. I'm sure he would give you the chance to at least explain."  
  
"Yeah, your right. Let's go."  
  
Kakariko Village:  
  
When they reach the gates of the village there is almost no one out. Looking around, they finally find a woman standing at a small pen.  
  
"Please don't tease my Cuccos." She says.  
  
"We aren't interested in your cuccos. We were just wondering where everyone was."  
  
"Oh. That's easy. They are holding some celebration at the castle. I think they said that it is Princess Zelda's birthday. So the castle is holding a huge party."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nabooru and Link both head for the Death Mountain Trail. Nabooru smirks at Link. (there's that smirk again^_^).  
  
"Did you forget your girlfriend's birthday?"  
  
"Of course not. I already sent her present."  
  
"Ssssssssuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee you did."  
  
"I DID!"  
  
"Whatever you say Link ^_^"  
  
Link sighs. "You wanna race up the trail?"  
  
"What's the finish line?" Nabooru is always up for a test of speed.  
  
"The entrance to the Goron City."  
  
Nabooru gets a really evil smile. "Want a head start?"  
  
Link's smile is just as bad. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"In that case." Nabooru says as she bolts. Link was prepared for that and they end up leaving at the same time. The Gerudo makes it up and around the first turn with no problem, but Link stays right on her heels. As they reach the home stretch, they are neck-in-neck. Link touches the sign an instant before Nabooru.  
  
"(pant,pant) Not bad kid."  
  
"(pant,pant) Told ya I was just as fast."  
  
After resting a minute they enter the village. The Gorons are still around, and greet them both as they walk by. When they get down to the bottom floor, they enter the shop. Nabooru was a little ticked that Link wouldn't consent to go down the easy way^_^. He just complained about breaking bones when they landed.  
  
The Goron behind the counter looks up. "Welcome. What can I do for you?"  
  
Nabooru steps up. "Do you have any tunics?"  
  
"The Goron Tunic? Of course. They are kind of expensive though."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"300 rupees."  
  
"Fine." Nabooru pulls out 6 purple rupees and hands them to the Goron. He takes them and gives her the tunic.  
  
"With this tunic you can go into a hot place and not worry."  
  
"Err, I knew that, but thanks anyway." Nabooru and Link leave, but not before Link gets a bright idea and fills up his bomb bag. They walk back outside the Goron village, and then warp to the Death Mountain Crater. They cross the bridge and enter the temple. Nabooru finally realizes that she is not in the desert and puts her tunic on over her clothes. They begin to go through each room, searching every corner. After they go through about ten rooms, they decide to split up. Nabooru walks through one door, while Link goes through another.  
  
From inside a column of smoke in the crater, a male Sheikah watches a female Gerudo and a male Hylian walk into the Fire Temple. He smiles under the bandages over his face, then disappears.  
  
Nabooru walks into a room. It goes around in a circle, with a path in the middle. In the middle of the circle is a very long drop. (The room where Link gets the Megaton Hammer) She looks over the edge.  
  
"Ooookaaaay. Mental note. don't fall down there." She backs away from the pit, and begins to go around the room. She searches in every place she can possibly think of. When she returns to where she started, she sighs. She looks around one more time, then decides to leave. Just after she leaves, a part of one of the walls comes out. It then turns into Sheik. Even though you really can't see his expression, it is easy to tell he is still wondering what is going on.  
  
I am going to stop here for now. I don't want them to get too long. Also, I have a little problem. I am writing this, but I haven't figured out how to make Sheik finally appear to them. Should he just appear and give Link a heart attack? Should he sneak up on the two of them? Should it be a flashy entrance, or simple and plain? Should I have Ruto find him and tie him up in Zora's domain? (Oooh, now THERE'S an idea^_^). Anyway, R&R!! If you like one of those, or have another idea, let me know. Thankie!! 


	6. 6

Desert Night  
  
--- by Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I AM THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! I OWN EVERYTHING!! I.huh? What? What do you mean I've been de-throned? ............. I guess I don't own it after all. Darn it. (credit to my roommate Kel^_^)  
  
Nabooru walked into another room in the Fire Temple. She saw a huge pit of lava with a stone platform in the center of it (Volvagia's room). On the platform she sees Link just sitting there. She nimbly jumps over to the platform and walks up to him.  
  
"I take it you didn't find him either." Link says  
  
"Sorry Link."  
  
Link looks at her for a moment. "Nabooru, I keep getting this feeling that we are so close to him. But every time I look, there is no one there."  
  
"I know. I keep thinking I see him, but when I actually look, there is nothing there." She sighs. "Maybe we should try somewhere or something else."  
  
"I want to try the Water Temple. That is the only one I haven't tried yet."  
  
"Link, why do you think he will be in the Temples?"  
  
"I have to start somewhere."  
  
"True. Well, are we warping?"  
  
"No, we may see him on the way."  
  
Nabooru gives him her trademark smirk. "You keep telling yourself that kid." Link responds with a dirty look, and then leaves the room. Nabooru follows him.  
  
A male Sheikah stands yet again in a column of smoke in the crater. As he watches, the two people he saw enter the temple leave. For a brief moment, the Hylian looks up in his direction. He holds perfectly still, fearing he has been seen. But the Hylian just shakes his head and runs to catch up with his partner. The Sheikah lets out a breath, and then vanishes.  
  
-Hyrule Field  
  
Nabooru squints at the noon sun. They have just passed Lon Lon Ranch. As they continue walking, they pass the entrance to the Gerudo Valley. Nabooru stops a moment.  
  
"Uh, Link?" she asks. "Can we stop somewhere?"  
  
Link looks at her with a smile. "Homesick?"  
  
"I AM NOT HOMESICK!!" she yells. "I just want to check up on everyone, that's all."  
  
"Sure it is." Replies Link. But he consents and they head up to the Gerudo Fortress. The bridge is once again guarded. The Gerudo on guard duty salutes when she sees Nabooru, but is not all too pleased with her companion.  
  
"Great Nabooru, are you sure about a man entering here?"  
  
Nabooru gets mad. "This is the hero who saved us from Gannondorf's reign of terror. Or have you forgotten already?"  
  
The guard becomes nervous. "This boy? He defeated Gannondorf?"  
  
Nabooru smiles. "Some great king, huh? First he makes us all slaves for his bidding, and then he tries to take over. And for what? NOTHING!" She stomps her foot on the ground. "For seven years he gave us Gerudo a bad name." //Like we had a good one with the world before// she adds silently. "When the kid here beat him, he not only freed the realm of Hyrule, but us as well. If he wants in to the fortress, let him in. UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
The guard gulps. She has never seen Nabooru like this. #But she is right# the guard thinks. #We do owe him our freedom#  
  
The guard steps aside. "I understand. If Link wants to enter the fortress, we will allow it."  
  
Nabooru gives her a sweet smile. "Good. Let's go Link." They enter the fortress, and Nabooru leads him to a room on the upper floor of the fortress. When they enter, Link notices that it looks a lot like an office. There are papers everywhere, all written in the Gerudo hand. A couple are in Hylian. Nabooru goes over to the desk and begins to look through the papers.  
  
"Link," she says, "I am sorry about that whole speech back there. I never thought that they would not be able to see the evil in Gannondorf. I hope I didn't embarrass you."  
  
Link turns slightly red. "No, of course not." //Why is it wherever I go everyone has to sing my praises?// Link asks himself. //Don't they realize how untrue it all is? Yeah, I stuck my sword in him, but if it weren't for the sages. Why don't they ever get any attention?// Link waits as Nabooru finishes what she is doing.  
  
Nabooru looks through the papers. //Hmm. Alleno wants a promotion, Palleoe is challenging for Master of Archery, Ancine is challenging for Chief Mage. Whoo-hoo. The excitement level is high here.// Nabooru pauses, the looks at the papers again. //Nothing important, they can work these out. They know the rules for challenging.//  
  
Nabooru gets up and motions for Link to come outside. "All done. We can go now. So how do we get to Lake Hylia? There is a fence in the way. We don't exactly have horses right now."  
  
Link isn't worried at all. "There is a ladder by the wall. It is hidden from plain view. We can use that."  
  
---------Lazy author... they went through the field, over the fence, and are at Lake Hylia----------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Lake Hylia:  
  
Nabooru looks over the vast lake with wide eyes. Being raised in the desert, she has rarely, if ever, seen this much water. Even as a sage, she still lived mostly in the Desert Colossus. Link looks over at her and notices her staring at the lake.  
  
"You look like you never saw water before."  
  
Nabooru turns to him. "Not this much. I lived in a desert, remember?"  
  
Link looks down. "Oh, yeah." He pulls out his Iron Boots. Then he puts on his Zora Tunic. Nabooru looks at him and sighs.  
  
"I guess I should go shopping again."  
  
"No. I bought one, and then King Zora gave me another one for saving Ruto." The mere mention of her name makes Link shudder. "Here, you can have the other one. I hope it fits."  
  
Nabooru takes the tunic and puts it on. Link just looks at her a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you take the Goron Tunic off first?"  
  
(insert smirk here) "I'll be ready in case we need to go back to the Fire Temple. And this way I won't have to keep switching back and forth between tunics."  
  
"Oh." Replies Link. //Why didn't I think of that?// He wonders.  
  
Link walks up to the water and puts his Iron Boots on. He grabs Nabooru's hand and pulls her with him. When they reach the entrance to the temple, he pulls out his hookshot and opens the temple. They enter.  
  
The Sheikah comes just a moment too late to see the travelers enter the temple. But he knows they are there. He decides to find out once and for all what is going on. //Link has no reason to be searching me out. So why is he?// he wonders. Then he vanishes.  
  
Done for this chapter. R&R. Still trying to figure out when to have Sheik appear. Any ideas? 


	7. 7

Desert Night  
  
-by Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. This is just something to keep a certain Gerudo nice and obedient. ^_^  
  
Link and Nabooru went up to the top floor of the Water Temple. They again decide to split up to cover more ground. Nabooru is somehow able to swim to the bottom floor. She begins to enter random rooms. However, each one she finds is empty. When she comes to a room with what appears to be a square whirlpool in it, she stops a moment.  
  
"How can Ruto stand this place?" She asked herself. Then she mentally chided herself. //Of course she would love it, she is a Zora//. She begins to look around, but remains where she is. //If only there were a way to get across here, hmm.// She looks across the room and sees another platform barred by a gate. //This is getting me nowhere. what was that?//. Nabooru heard a splash not too far from where she was. She went back out the door and into the main room.  
  
When she arrived, Link was coming out of another room. He looked like he had just run for miles.  
  
"Sh-Sh-Sheik!! I saw him!! But he left before I could get near him!"  
  
"Link! Did he see you?" Nabooru was becoming more excited. This quest might be over soon.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so." He has caught his breath and is speaking in a low voice. "He didn't even look at me."  
  
Nabooru "Maybe we should go back to Impa."  
  
Link is surprised at this. //Nabooru? Wants to go ask Impa something?// "What?"  
  
Nabooru gives him her trademark smirk. "If you want to know how to trap a Sheikah, you need to ask a Sheikah."  
  
"So where do you think she is?  
  
Nabooru thinks a moment. "Well, she would be in one of three places. She could be at her home in Kakariko, in the Temple of Time where we saw her earlier, or she could be at the castle." She pauses a moment. "How good are you at gambling?"  
  
Link looks at her. "I don't gamble."  
  
"It looked like you were gambling with your life when you faced Gannondorf."  
  
"That was different. Well, why don't we try Kakariko first."  
  
"Not afraid to go there anymore?"  
  
"I'm not worried. They have forgotten all about that by now." Link pulls out his ocarina. "Coming? The warp platform for the Shadow Temple isn't very far from the village."  
  
"Right. in front of you." Link gives her a dirty look, then plays the Nocturne of Shadow and vanishes. Nabooru vanishes into her own warp a second later.  
  
The Sheikah watches them disappear. He didn't think Link had seen him, but he wasn't sure. He had let his guard down and lost his shield. //That won't happen again// he vowed. He then disappears.  
  
This time, it was Link who appeared on the platform first. When Nabooru shows up a second later, he returns the smirk that she had been giving him.  
  
"Looks like I win this time."  
  
"I had to give you one. I wouldn't want your ego to be completely crushed." Nabooru says with a sweet smile.  
  
"Sure. And I am the goddess Din."  
  
"Nice to meet you Din." Link begins to wonder how in the world she managed to say that with a straight face. The he just shakes his head and hops the fence. Nabooru follows him and they both walk over to Kakariko village. When they walk up to Impa's house, they find it is guarded. Link walks up to the guard.  
  
"Excuse me, is Impa here?"  
  
The guard looks him over. Something about it doesn't make Link feel very safe.  
  
"You are the kid they were talking about aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The people of the village here said that some kid came through who was extremely racist against the Sheikah. You match the description perfectly." He looks at Nabooru. "A Gerudo?!" He points draws his sword and points it at Nabooru. "We don't welcome thieves here." Nabooru quickly pulls a short sword from a pocket in her pants and disarms the guard.  
  
"We want to talk to Impa. That's it. If she is not here, just say so and we will leave." Nabooru walks up until her face is only inches from the guards. The guard becomes visibly nervous. "Otherwise, you are obstructing a very important journey for the Hero of Time."  
  
The guard backs up a few steps, and Nabooru just stands there. He looks at the pair a moment, then reaches over and knocks on the door to the house. Impa comes out and looks first at the guard, then and Link and Nabooru.  
  
"These two..people.. are asking to see you." The guard can't keep the trembling out of his voice.  
  
"Hi Link, Nabooru. Come on in." Impa lets them in the house, then goes back in herself and closes the door. Only then does the guard let out a sigh of relief.  
  
From the tall lookout near the shop, the male Sheikah watches the two travelers enter Impa's home. He decides that he will have to wait a while before he can go talk to her.  
  
Link, Nabooru, and Impa sit around the table in the main room of Impa's house. Impa has already brought them some drinks.  
  
"So what brings you both here? I still can't really help you. I haven't seen Sheik since Gannondorf was defeated."  
  
"I saw him. In the Water Temple. I don't know if he saw me though. I couldn't get to him in time. What I need to know is if there is any other way to get in contact with him."  
  
"Hmmmmmm." Impa thinks a moment. Then she looks up. "I have one idea, but I am not sure if it will work. How many places in Hyrule have you been to?"  
  
"Let's see." Link closes his eyes and thinks back. Nabooru thins back herself.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
--Outside the Spirit Temple:  
  
"Link!! I want to help you. It is the least I can do to repay you."  
  
--Zora's River  
  
Nabooru is laughing so hard at Ruto's attempts to get Link to take her on a date.  
  
--The Forest Temple  
  
Link being so frustrated that he was about to explode.  
  
--The Ranch  
  
Asking Malon to keep her eyes open.  
  
--Walking through Hyrule Field towards Kakariko  
  
Link confessing to her. trusting her.  
  
--Death Mountain  
  
Seeing Link upset in the Lava room.  
  
--The Water Temple  
  
Link. being so close. then thrown down.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
".and we just came from the Water Temple." Link was saying. "It seems like we have been close to him the whole time, but whenever we looked, there was nothing around."  
  
"Yep. That sounds like Sheik." Impa leans back slightly. "If anyone would know where he was, Rauru would. He usually keeps tabs on everyone."  
  
"Not much of a life, huh?" Nabooru could never convince herself to like that guy.  
  
Impa just smiles. "Not really, no. But in this instance, I think it would be helpful." She looks at Link. "If you want to do this, we should wait until tomorrow. Night is already setting. You can both stay here for tonight."  
  
Link gets a little nervous. "Are you sure it is alright? The people here don't really seem to trust me anymore."  
  
"Don't worry. They won't try anything with me around." Impa smiles slightly. "Get some sleep, both of you. Then tomorrow we will go to the Temple of Time."  
  
"Good night." Nabooru and Link go the their respective rooms for the night.  
  
Still going here! I had to give Link something. Otherwise he would have given up on me. Just so you know, don't expect anything major from me until after Spring Break. I won't have access to a decent computer. See ya!! 


	8. 8

Desert Night  
  
By Ariana114  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Happy now?  
  
  
  
Nabooru awakens with the usual disorientation that comes with being somewhere new. After a   
moment, she remembers where she is and goes down to the main room. Impa is already there. She   
is reading a book as she eats breakfast. Link is nowhere to be found. She walks up to Impa.  
  
"Is Link awake yet?"  
  
Impa looks up. "No. And don't disturb him."  
  
"I won't." Nabooru sits in another chair and takes a piece of fruit. They both sit in   
silence for a few minutes. Nabooru can't stand it and decides to try to make conversation.  
  
"Impa, why do you think Rauru will help us?"  
  
Impa looks up. Then smiles. "I think between the two of us we could 'convince' him.   
Also, I already sent a message to Zelda. She said that if he gives us any problem, she will   
order it as the leader of the Sages."  
  
Nabooru is a bit relieved. Just as she is about to ask something else, a door opens.   
Both Impa and Nabooru look up and see Link coming down the stairs fully dressed. He looks at   
both of them and manages a smile.  
  
"Can we go now?" he asks.   
  
"Eager are we?" Impa smiles. "Don't worry, Rauru couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted   
to."  
  
"He's too fat." Nabooru smiles. Impa just shakes her head at the Gerudo.  
  
"Let's go before Link goes on his own and gets lost." Impa says as she heads for the   
door. Nabooru and Link follow her out and through the town. There are only a scant few people   
around, and they all give Link suspicious looks. But that is nothing compared to the pure   
hatred they have in their eyes for the Gerudo. However, Impa was correct. They won't do   
anything to them in her company. thought Nabooru.  
  
After about an hour of walking, they reach the Temple of Time. They go in, and enter the   
Master Sword room. Link is in complete shock at that one. he muses silently.  
  
Impa and Nabooru find their symbols on the floor and stand on them. Link looks at them   
both confused.   
  
"Link, stand in the Triforce symbol..." Nabooru is impatient.  
  
"Ummm...Ok..." He goes and stands there, and then the three of them are engulfed in a   
blue light. When the light fades, they are in the Chamber of Sages. Impa does something   
completely out of character.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY   
RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link and Nabooru cover   
their ears. A Sheikan shriek can literally make you deaf. Luckily, it didn't this time.  
  
"Geez, Impa, how about a little warning next time?!" Nabooru says through gritted teeth.   
Before Impa can respond, Rauru appears on the Light symbol.  
  
"Was that really necessary Impa?" Rauru is ticked. Then he sees Link and Nabooru.   
"What is the gang for?"  
  
Link speaks up. "I was hoping you could help me find Sheik."  
  
"Sheik huh..." Rauru thinks a minute. "I could transport him straight here..."  
  
"SO DO IT!" yells Nabooru.  
  
"I won't do it without permission. If you can get his permission, I will transport him   
here so you can talk to him."  
  
"Let me get this straight..." Nabooru is pissed. "In order for you to help us meet Sheik,   
we have to find him, get his permission to have you transport him here, come back with the   
permission, then you'll transport him and we will be able to meet him?"  
  
  
Rauru smiles. "Exactly. Gerudos are very quick to grasps concepts."  
  
Nabooru is steaming. "That doesn't make any sense!!"  
  
Rauru's smile fades a bit. "It makes perfect sense to me..."  
  
Impa just shakes her head. she thinks. "Link, Nabooru, let's   
go."   
  
They transport back to the Temple of Time. In the main room, Impa turns to them. "Sorry   
about that. I thought he had more sense that to make up some stupid idea like that."  
  
Nabooru grimaces. "Guess he doesn't though." She turns to Link. "Guess it's back to   
the hard way."  
  
"I won't give up. There must be a way..."  
  
"Well, for now, let's get some lunch. I'm hungry." The trio leaves for the marketplace.  
  
  
  
Outside the temple, a male Sheikah watches the three leave. He still can't get close enough to   
hear the conversations. But he is getting closer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now!! See ya! 


	9. 9

Desert Night

_Closer...I can almost hear them..._

Nabooru, Link, and Impa enter the marketplace. Impa looks up at the castle.

"Anyone up for one more try?" she asks.

Nabooru follows her gaze. "They won't let me in you know."

Impa just smiles. Then she takes out 2 Deku nuts and hands one to the gerudo. "They won't even know."

Nabooru takes the offered deku. "So how is the kid going to... get... there..." Nabooru's voice trails off as she notices that Link is long gone.

"He is probably there already." Both sages throw the nuts and warp in the flash.

When they re-enter, they are in the castle courtyard. Link has already found Zelda and they are talking at the far side. The 2 sages approach them.

"...and every time I get close, he moves!! He won't hold still!" Link is saying.

"Hmmmm..." Zelda looks up and sees Nabooru and Impa. "Hi Impa. How did it go with Rauru?"

"Don't ask." She replies. Zelda looks at the ground.

"That bad huh?"

Nabooru looks over at Link. He is really starting to lose it. She turns to Zelda.

"We've looked everywhere. We were hoping that you had some idea of where to go next."

Zelda thinks a minute. "Well... there is one possibility..."

Link jumps at it. "What?!"

Oo "I know where his village is... but..."

Nabooru is getting impatient. "But what?!"

"I'm not sure I could tell you..."

Link is practically on his knees. "Please Zelda. I'll never have peace unless I can talk to him."

Zelda sighs. "Well, as long as Impa is with you it should be OK..."

"Joy." Nabooru is really thrilled about traveling with the Sheikah. Impa returns the sentiment.

"I love you too Nabooru." Impa turns back to Zelda. "Where is this village?

"OK." Zelda seems to stare off into space. "First, go east..."

2 hours later...

Link, Impa and Nabooru are walking on Hyrule field. Nabooru's head is still spinning from Zelda's directions. #How can anyone remember all that?# she wonders. Impa seems to know exactly where to go. Nabooru looks over at Link. He looks like a Gerudo who was just given her first weapon. (A/N: that means excited) #He'll finally get this burden off of him.# She looks over at Impa, who looks a little nervous.

"Impa?" Nabooru never liked the Sheikan sage, but if something was bothering her, it could hamper her battle performance, and that was the last thing they needed.

"Hmm?" Impa finally looks at her. Link has noticed something wrong and turned to them as well.

"You OK?" Nabooru asks. The Sheikah sage looks down.

"This village... no outsiders have been there for millennia. I'm not really sure how they will react to us..." She pauses, then looks the Gerudo in the eye. "This could be a bad idea."

Link looks at her. "How bad could it be?"

They enter the Sheikah village. It is completely quiet. Impa and Nabooru stop. Link goes a few more steps before stopping. The all look around. The place is dead. Not a soul around. Nabooru looks at Impa.

"I thought we would have been challenged by now."

"We should have." Impa is cautious. "Where is everyone?" She walks over to the nearest house and knocks on the door. There is no response. She tries another, with the same results.

Link walks back to them. "Maybe they moved?"

Impa thinks for a moment. "It is possible. There is a way to find out." She heads for the center of the village. Link and Nabooru exchange glances, then follow.

In the center of the village is a huge building. The three travelers enter, and stop dead in their tracks. The place is trashed. Furniture, papers, everything has been thrown everywhere. Impa stands there in shock, while Link goes into another room. Nabooru walks up to Impa.

"Impa? What's it mean?"

The Sheikah just stands there. Link comes back.

"All the other rooms are the same. What happened here?" He sees Impa, still in shock. "Impa? Are you alright?"

Nabooru gets an idea. She drops back and sneaks up on Impa, not that it is too hard right now. I hope this works... she prays. "IMPA!!!" Impa jumps and swings around.

:( "What was that for?" she yells. "This isn't a game!"

"Standing there won't help us. I realize that this is bad, but standing there dumbfounded won't help us." She looks Impa right in the eye. "We need to find out what happened."

"I can tell you." A young male dressed in white and purple walks up to them. He has bandages around his hands, lower part of his face, and over his head.

"Sheik!" Nabooru cries. However, Link and Impa draw weapons.

"What's wrong Link? Don't you recognize me?"

"Who are you?!" Link's tone is colder than ice in the North Pole.

"What do you mean?" Sheik is confused. So is Nabooru. Nabooru looks closer at the newcomer, then draws her own scimitar. Link steps forward.

"Who are you..." Link is ready to fight.

"I am Sheik. Can't you tell?" He is not afraid. But Link seems to have an idea.

"What was the exact date I woke up on?"

"Huh?" Sheik is confused. "You wake up everyday."

"If you are Sheik you will know what I mean."

"Don't play games. What are you trying to prove?"

"Answer the question." Link is gritting his teeth now. Impa is getting ready. So is Nabooru.

"You woke up this morning. Oh, you mean the 7 years thing. That was before Gannon got the Triforce of Power. You were about 10 years old."

"I KNEW IT!!" The three have their weapons ready. Sheik backs up.

"You aren't Sheik. Who are you?!" Link demands.

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look. Very well. I will reveal myself." There is a flash of light, and a very ugly demon is standing in front of them. It is bigger than they are. In fact, it can barely fit in the room.

"Crud..." Link sighs. They all get ready to fight.

I'm stopping here. :) I will continue later. See ya!!


	10. 10

My puppy tried to eat my gameboy cartridge… I left it there thinking it was broken but my brother fixed it and claimed it…:( Annnnnnnyyyyyyyywwwwwwwwaaaayyyyyyy…… on with the fic!!  
  
Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have my own Gamecube by now instead of having to use my   
brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three travelers back up a few steps. The giant monster in front of them is showing   
no fear at all. Link gets ready. He jump-slashes at the monster, but does minimal damage.   
Nabooru comes up from a different angle and tries the Gerudo Whirlwind. She does more damage   
than Link, but still nowhere near enough. Impa charges with her sword and does some damage, but   
it still doesn't even phase the monster.  
  
"Is that all you have?! Pathetic." The demon pulls out a gigantic sword and swings. It   
barely misses Nabooru and Impa, but nails Link.   
  
"Link!!" Nabooru runs over to him. she thinks as   
she pulls out a red potion. She pours it into Link's mouth and it heals him completely. But this   
demon is not ready to give up yet.   
  
"I will show you the pain of my master!" The three travelers faces go into shock.   
Master?  
  
Nabooru takes the frontal approach. "And just who is your master?"  
  
The demon looks at the Gerudo. "He is your master too, desert one..."  
  
Nabooru is not afraid. "I have no master. I am the leader of the Gerudo race. I bow to   
no one but the golden goddesses."  
  
"Not even your own King?"   
  
"Our king is gone and as far as our race is concerned, he can stay gone."  
  
"Gannondorf is your true ruler." Nabooru takes out another weapon… and gets strange looks   
from Impa and Link.   
  
"Nabooru..." Link begins, "since when can you use magic?" Nabooru has pulled out a staff   
with a ruby orb on the end of it. Impa walks over to her.  
  
"Nabooru?"  
  
"I may only be able to cast one spell, but every little bit helps, right?" Nabooru has   
her characteristic smirk on her face. "Besides, this will surprise him a little." She points the   
staff at the demon, which is trying to figure out what she is doing with that. She says a few   
words, and a HUGE FRICKEN FIREBALL COMES OUT THE END OF THE ROD!!!! She not only sends him out   
of the building on fire, but ends up lighting the building itself on fire too.  
  
Nabooru looks around. "Heh,heh... oops..."  
  
Impa quickly casts a water spell and puts the fire out. "I think you need to work on   
control with that spell. No wonder Gerudos have very few mages."  
  
Nabooru is quick. "Was that an insult?"  
  
Impa refuses to rise. "Take it how you will."  
  
Link is standing outside. "Uh, ladies? We aren't done yet..." The demon has put   
himself out somehow and is back ready to fight. This time, however, he focuses on Impa.   
  
"A Sheikan female... I thought I got rid of this whole village... Oh well. I will kill   
you now!"  
  
Impa stands there a moment. She wonders. She draws a sword, which is incredibly sharp. Nabooru and Link step away from   
her, now more afraid of the Shadow Sage than the demon. The demon just chuckles.  
  
"Now I got the Sheikah all mad. Boo hoo." He comes up at her with the sword, but Impa is   
too fast. He misses by a mile, but Impa connects with her own sword. The demon is knocked   
reeling. It is also very low on health.   
  
"I... (pant) won't... forget this..." He says as he disappears. The three travelers take   
a moment to breathe. Nabooru turns to Impa.   
  
"Where did you get that sword?"  
  
"Why, you want one?" Impa sheathes it and turns to Link. "You alright?"  
  
Link is a bit pale, but otherwise looks unhurt. "Yeah, I think so. But why would he be   
disguised as Sheik?"  
  
"I think someone still hasn't given up on destroying you." Nabooru observes. "Someone   
needs to be knocked out as well as in another dimension."   
  
Impa gives a grim smile. "We still need to know exactly what happened to this village.   
If they moved, then we should find out where. There should be some clue somewhere." She pauses.   
"Normally the information is left in the head building, but it has been trashed. I'm guessing   
that this was the first building hit."  
  
"Which means that the info we need has been destroyed." Nabooru says angry. Impa sighs.  
  
"Not necessarily. Sheikah are very thorough. We always have a backup place in case the   
information is needed. The only problem is finding it.  
  
"Great." Nabooru shows her enthusiasm. "So where do we start?"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Break time!! Heh, heh... this is longer than I originally planned it to be. Oh well. See ya!! 


	11. 11

Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be rolling in my money instead of being a college student.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##################  
  
  
  
  
Nabooru walked into one of the houses in the village. She snorts. She looks around. The house is trashed just like the head building. She begins to go through the papers on the floor. She mostly finds blanks. She sighs and goes into another room. And stops in the doorway. After a moment of gawking, she runs out of the house.  
  
"Link!!! Impa!!! Come quick!! I found something!!" Impa and Link come out of the houses they were searching and run over to her.   
  
"Nabooru? What's going on?" Impa asks. Nabooru just motions them into the house she was   
searching. She takes them into the room. When they get there, they stand there wide-eyed. Link   
goes into the room. Of all the rooms they have searched... this is the only one that looks to be   
untouched. There is sparse ornamentation around. But on the dresser...there are bandages. And   
on the bed is a suit... the same one Sheik wears. Link stands next to the bed. Impa and Nabooru   
just stand at the door.   
  
"This is his home..." Link is hushed. Impa shifts uncomfortably. Then she notices something behind one of the few wall ornaments.  
  
"Hmm? What's this?" She walks over to it and carefully takes the ornament down. Nabooru and Link just watch. Impa shows them the back of it. Attached to it is a piece of paper. On it is some writing in Sheikan script. She takes it off and reads it. Then she looks up.   
  
"This is what we have been looking for. This shows where the other Sheikah have gone!"  
  
"So now what? That thing will be back... we have to find them and warn them." Link is always in a hurry. Nabooru is calm.   
  
"The Sheikah can hide whole villages, can't they?"  
  
Impa thinks a moment. "Somehow, this monster is able to find them. We have to warn them."  
  
Nabooru just sighs.   
  
Impa reads the directions on it. Then she looks down near the bottom of the paper. "Link..."  
  
Link looks up worried. "What's wrong Impa?"  
  
"According to this... Sheik has been following you."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Nabooru gives a grim smile. "That explains a lot..."  
  
Impa looks at the paper again. "Sheik wrote here 'Link, I know you have been looking for me, though I really don't see why. Unfortunately, until I can figure out why, I must remain hidden for safety. However, if you somehow find this village, I will speak to you directly.'" Impa looks up. "The directions are intentionally vague though. This could take some doing."   
  
"THEN LET'S GO!!!" Link could be so close. Impa stops him a moment and looks at Nabooru.  
  
"Nabooru, he also wrote a message for you..." Impa looks up. Nabooru's face is in shock. "He wrote... 'Nabooru, you need more practice. I was right in front of you in the Fire Temple. Of course, I had my shield on so I could blend into the wall, but your eyes are supposed to be   
trained to recognize anomalies. At least that is what I hear.' Pretty tough customer isn't he?"   
Impa says with a smile.  
  
"Just wait 'til I get my hands on him..."  
  
"Nabooru calm down. There is a reason we are so good at hiding. He is probably trying to get on your nerves."  
  
Nabooru just sighs. "Fine. So where are they now?"  
  
Impa reads the directions again. She looks up completely confused. "They certainly went   
overboard with this one..."  
  
Link looks at her. "You mean you can't understand them?"  
  
Impa sighs. "I can understand about half of it... but it's the second half. This is how they make sure that only the people they want to find them will." She looks back at the paper. "Sheik definitely wrote this..."  
  
Link goes over to her and looks at the paper. He can't understand one word of it. "How can you tell it's Sheik?"  
  
"I recognize his handwriting and lame jokes in here..."  
  
Nabooru is not really thrilled. "Are we going to start or what?"  
  
Impa nods. "You're right. We have to find them before that... thing... does." She pauses a moment and looks out the window. "I still want to know how he found this place..." The group leaves the house and the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back on Hyrule Field**  
  
  
  
Nabooru finally turns to Impa. "Alright, where are we going?"  
  
Impa looks at the paper. " 'The Eye of the Fire shall see the Spring of the Forest... Find the purest sound of the heart.'"  
  
Link gives her a strange look. "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!"   
  
Impa puts a hand on Link's shoulder. "Calm down. We will figure it out."   
  
Nabooru thinks for a while. " 'The Eye of Fire'. Could that mean the sun?"  
  
Impa looks at her. "It could be... but what is the 'Spring of the Forest'?"   
  
Link lights up. "What about the entrance to Zora's domain in the Kokiri Forest?!"  
  
Impa jumps on it. "That sounds right... now about the 'Purest sound of the Heart'..."  
  
Link gets an idea. "What about the Ocarina of Time?"  
  
Nabooru shoots it down. "How do we know what song?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Impa turns the paper over. On it are some notes. "Maybe this is the song."  
  
Link and Nabooru crowd over. They look over at it.   
  
"That may be it... so let's try it!"  
  
The head back to Hyrule Castle. Link now has a special favor to ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Why does Sheik have to write so weird? Oh well. Will continue later. See ya!! 


	12. 12

Desert Night  
  
-by: The same person as every other chapter  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Just because I want it doesn't mean I own it.   
  
  
**Back at Hyrule Castle**  
  
  
  
Zelda reads over the letter. "Hmmm... I think you're right... but something doesn't seem right."  
  
Link starts to get worried. "What do you mean?" Impa gets a look of realization on her face. She slaps her forehead.  
  
"It was too easy to figure out. We may be wrong about this whole thing." Link shakes his head.   
  
  
"NO NO NO!! WE HAVE TO BE RIGHT!!!!" Nabooru just looks at him.  
  
"Link, calm down. We'll try this, and if we are wrong, we will try something else. That's all."   
Zelda looks concerned, but unwilling to say anything to hurt Link. She goes into the palace and comes out with the Ocarina. Link looks up at her as she hands it to him. "Link, please, take care. This is no mere journey anymore... Something awful is happening... I can sense it..."  
  
"Don't worry Princess. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Link says with a smile. The three travelers warp back out to Hyrule Field.   
  
Zelda watches them go. "Please, Golden Goddesses... watch over them... protect them..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Field**  
  
  
  
Nabooru is the first to re-enter. Impa comes a moment after her, then Link a moment after Impa. Nabooru gives her trademark smirk again. "Beat both of ya!"  
  
"Fine Nabooru." Impa isn't interested. She turns to Link. "So which way to the Kokiri Forest?"  
  
"This way." Link leads them towards the east. Nabooru looks at Impa while they are walking.   
  
"Impa?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Nabooru licks her lips. She is really nervous. "Is it true that outsiders will turn to Stalfos? I mean in the Lost Woods."  
  
Impa just smiles. "Since we are sages, we have a shield. Besides, if something does happen, we can always call on Saria." Impa looks ahead where Link is about 10 feet in front. "Also, Link is a Hylian, and he lived there for 10 years. I don't think we really have anything to worry about." Nabooru looks a little relieved. As they are talking, they look up and see the entrance to the Kokiri forest. Impa turns back to Nabooru. "Weren't you here with Link a short time ago?"  
  
Nabooru shrugs. "Yes, but not for very long. This could take a while..." Impa nods. They follow Link into the Forest.  
  
  
  
**Kokiri Forest...uh-oh**  
  
  
  
Link is the first to enter the Forest. The first thing he sees is....NAVI!!!!!!   
  
"LINK!!!" Navi flies over to him as fast as her wings can take her. She sits on his shoulder (her version of a hug). "Where have you been? Didn't you want to be with me anymore? Why did you leave? Where have..." Link interrupts her.  
  
"Geez, how many are you gonna fire at me?" Navi looks down.  
  
"Sorry Link, I just missed you that's all..." Impa and Nabooru walk up. Nabooru looks thrilled.   
  
"Great... it's the light with wings..." Navi hears this and gets pissed.   
  
"I AM NOT LIGHT WITH WINGS!" Link chuckles, while Impa just looks skyward.  
  
"Din, if I never ask for anything else..." Impa starts. Nabooru jabs her in the elbow.   
  
"Calm down... this could be fun!" :)   
  
"I know what you mean by 'fun' Nabooru." They both look over at Navi, who is still talking a mile a minute. They shake their heads, then walk over to them.   
  
"Hey Link," Nabooru says. "Are we going or what?"  
  
"Where ya going? Can I come?" Navi notices the three of them walking away. "HEY! LISTEN! I WANNA COME TOO!!!!"  
  
"We won't get any peace unless she comes..." Link says.  
  
"We won't get any peace if she does come either." Nabooru says.  
  
"Navi won't hurt us, annoy maybe, but she's harmless. We may as well let her come for now." Impa says. Nabooru just shakes her head at that.   
  
"Fine. But I am not dealing with her..." She turns around and sees Navi coming up. "Speaking of the flying light..."  
  
"I AM NOT A FLYING LIGHT!! I AM A RESPECTABLE FAIRY OF THE KOKIRI FOREST!!" Link, Impa and Nabooru clasp their hands over their ears.  
  
"Ugh. Who knew a fairy could be so loud?" Nabooru says through clenched teeth. Navi just looks down at them and laughs.  
  
"So can I come or not?"  
  
"FINE!" all three of them scream. Navi does a happy dance. (A/N: just don't ask. You will save your sanity if you just accept everything.) The four of them walk into the Lost Woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From on top of one of the houses, Sheik watches them go in. They were close. He knew they had been in his house... and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. The fact that the village had been attacked was still troubling him. he pleads silently...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Lost Woods**  
  
  
  
They look around. Link and Navi seem to know where they are going, so Impa and Nabooru just follow. They are careful to make sure they see which way their guides go, since neither of them relished the prospect of being trapped there for the rest of their lives. Finally, they come upon the warp to Zora's River. Link looks at the sky. The sun is just coming over the trees.   
  
"Just a little longer and the sun will be directly over the warp. Then we play the song! Bang! Next step!"  
  
"I don't know Link, it still sounds too easy." Nabooru is weary. She doesn't like surprises, especially in unfamiliar territory. Impa is strangely calm, considering that one of her kin's' village was just attacked and the people forced to flee. Just as she is about to ask her, Link speaks up.  
  
"Look..." The group looks up, and the sun is shining right onto the warp. Impa shows Link the notes, and Link plays them on the Ocarina of Time, putting as much feeling into it as possible. Just as he finishes the song... the wind picks up... and...  
  
  
  
To be continued. :)  
  
  
  
I'm a little devil huh. Gonna make ya wait!! See ya next time!! 


	13. 13

I dont' like 13. 13 is bad... Even Nabooru says so. So just go on to the next chapter. 


	14. 14

Desert Night  
  
  
The wind died down. The travelers held their breath… waited…  
  
**thump, thump** (heartbeat effects)  
Nabooru draws her scimitar... ready for anything...  
  
**thump, thump**  
Impa looks around warily, searching for a sign...  
  
**thump, thump**  
Link waits for something... anything...  
  
**thump, thump**  
Navi hovered close to Link... feeling his worry...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabooru was the first to say it. "Nothing's happening here. It's no use staying here forever. We need to try something else."  
  
Impa nods. "As much as I don't like it... Nabooru's right."  
  
"NO!! We must be missing something here...this has to be the right place..." Link starts spazing out while Navi flutters nearby.   
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" Navi asks. Impa just sighs.   
  
"Sheik... and the rest of his village." Impa briefly brings Navi up to speed on what they have been through and found. "All we have to find the new location are Sheik's directions."   
  
"So what is the first step?"  
  
"We need to figure out 'The Eye of the Fire shall see the Spring of the Forest... Find the purest sound of the heart'."  
  
"So why are you here?" Navi doesn't understand how they came up with the Lost Woods. Nabooru is exasperated.   
  
"The 'Eye of Fire', isn't that the sun? And the 'Spring of the Forest', a water spring?   
This..." she points to the well and the warp, "isn't this it? And he left us some music..."  
  
"The 'Eye of Fire' is Din's Shrine hidden on Death Mountain... at least that is how Fairy-folk refer to it..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Link jumps up. "I never knew about a Shrine on Death Mountain other than the Fire Temple..."  
  
"It is a Sheikan shrine... goes back a few millennia. I never even thought of that..." Impa seems lost in thoughts. Nabooru gets pissed.   
  
"You mean we have to go all the way back to Death Mountain?" Link and Navi cringe, while Impa never even blinks.  
  
"We knew that we might have been wrong with this. We'll just have to get there as quickly as possible." Impa grabs the Deku that Nabooru was about to warp with. "That won't work."  
  
"Why not?" Link asks. He had the Ocarina out and was ready to do the same. Impa takes them both in with her gaze.   
  
"It isn't exactly a picnic to get in. And if we try to warp we will be blocked that much harder. We don't want to get killed doing this."   
  
"Fine. Let's go. We have precious little time." They leave the forest and go back onto the field.   
  
  
  
  
  
***Really lazy author... They are now at the foot of Death Mountain***  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where up here?" Link says as they begin to walk up the mountain. Impa is very   
carefully searching every wall they come to. As a result, she misses the...  
  
"TEKTITE!!!" Link screams. Nabooru is already on it, as is Link. Impa snaps out of it   
and looks ahead. Nabooru and Link have already destroyed it. Nabooru turns to her, face red.   
  
"Aren't you even paying attention?"  
  
"For your information I am searching for the entrance. If you want to wander around the   
mountain forever fine." Nabooru calms down.   
  
"You should have said something."  
  
"Sorry." Link looks at the two sages, then shrugs. Navi is trying not to laugh. They   
all turn to her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nabooru is trying desperately to find a reason to slice the fairy.   
Navi just keeps laughing.  
  
"You two insist you hate each other, yet you seem just like sisters!" Navi has fallen out   
of the air and is on the ground still laughing. Nabooru and Impa just look at each other.   
  
"Sisters?" They say at the same time. "Not on your life!"  
  
O_o "That was freaky..." Link says. He turns ahead, then pulls out his Lens of Truth.   
"Impa... what's that over there?"  
  
Impa and Nabooru both turn. Navi finally stops laughing and goes up on Link's shoulder.   
Impa steps up to where Link is, and sees it.  
  
"It's the entrance!!" They all hurry inside. When they enter, they are in a huge room.   
There are 6 doors, each with a symbol over them signifying their temple. They take it all in,   
then Impa pulls out the paper again.   
  
" 'The Eye of the Fire shall see the Spring of the Forest... Find the purest sound of the   
  
heart'," she looks over the Fire Door. There is a picture of an eye. She then looks directly   
across the room... at the Door of the Forest Temple. When she opens it, there is an underground   
spring running into the room. Nabooru comes up and looks behind her.  
  
"At least we weren't completely wrong." She says. Link and Navi come up. "But we still   
need the 'Purest sound of the Heart'."  
  
"Link, try that song again." Navi says. "It sounded familiar, it could be it!"  
  
Link walks into the room and stands in the spring. He plays the song. When it is over,   
a rumbling sound is heard. Everyone runs back out to the main room. Sure enough... a stairway   
has opened in the center of the room leading down.   
  
"We did it!" Link screams. Impa smiles, and Nabooru is already halfway down the stairs.   
"Don't worry Sheik... here we come!"  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	15. 15

Desert Night  
  
I own my Ocarina of Time cartridge, my Majora's Mask cartridge, my Oracle of Ages   
cartridge, and my Oracle of Seasons cartridge. That's it. I don't have any rights... darn it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link leads the way through the underground passage. The end is nowhere in sight. The   
whole group is silent. There is an air about the place that seems to prohibit speaking.   
Suddenly, Link stops and falls to the ground.   
  
"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS! WE'LL NEVER GET OUT!!!!" Impa and Nabooru just look at each   
other, and Navi goes up to Link.  
  
"Um, Link? It's been ten minutes..." Link's head shoots up in surprise. Navi backs up a bit.   
  
"Ten minutes? That's it?" Link slowly stands up. "I'm going to go insane if we don't find something quick..." Nabooru turns to Impa.  
  
"I thought you said this was going to be tough."   
  
Impa looks around warily. "Something isn't right... this place is usually filled with monsters to keep outsiders away..."  
  
"You're right... but I disposed of them..." The voice came from behind them. (What, did you expect it to be in front?) In the dim light, they can barely make out the shape. It is the same demon they fought, in the abandoned village. All weapons are out in an instant. The demon just laughs.   
  
"Heh, heh... don't worry. I have already taken care of the place you are seeking. You may as well turn around. The prophecy will be fulfilled!!"  
  
"What prophecy?" Link asks. The demon laughs again.  
  
"You will see soon enough boy." With that, he disappears. The travelers turn to each other.   
  
"This isn't good..."  
  
"We have to find that village."  
  
"Don't you understand? It may already be gone."   
  
Navi just looks as all three of them are talking at once. The volume rises as they start to argue. In the volume blessed on the fairies by the Goddess Farore... "QUIET!!!!!!!" All three end up on their knees with their hands covering their ears. Navi floats down so she is in all their sights. After a moment, they put their hands down.  
  
"Geez Navi. What did you do that for?" Link says still trying to get the ringing out of his head.   
  
"Arguing won't help us. Let's just get to the village. There may be something that could help us. Besides, didn't Sheik say in his note that if Link made it there, he would appear? He may be able to tell us what is going on!"   
  
Nabooru looks at Impa and Link. "Much as I hate to admit it, the light is right." She ignores Navi's growl of protest at being, yet again, called a flying light. "Let's just get out of here and onto the next step."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**3 hours later***  
  
  
  
The travelers finally emerge from the tunnel. As they come out, they blink in the bright   
sunlight. Nabooru is the first to speak.   
  
"Was that trip really necessary?" Impa just shakes her head. Then she takes out the   
paper and looks for the second step.   
  
" 'A phoenix castle, a Goron's home. Opposite fires will repel. The Golden Rose is the   
key'."  
  
"I said it with the first clue, and I will repeat with this one. WHAT?!" Link is tired   
of Sheik's riddles. Navi is laughing at his reaction. Nabooru just looks up to the sky.   
  
"Din, please let these get easier..." Impa smiles a bit at that, then looks back at the   
paper.   
  
"Hmmm. The rest of the directions are straightforward. So when we get this one we are   
home free!" She looks up. Link is looking at something. As she turns to Nabooru, something   
catches out of the corner of her eye. But when she turns to look directly, there is nothing   
there. "Sheik..." she says silently, "you are definitely a class of your own..." Then she goes   
up to where Link and Nabooru are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheik stands on a ledge. He can see them, but can they see him? His shield flickered,   
and he thinks Impa saw him. He is relieved they finally figured it out... he was worried when he heard the   
Song of the Heart in the Lost Woods. Then he disappears. 


	16. 16

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A phoenix castle, a Goron's home  
  
Opposites will attract. The Golden Rose is the Key**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link stares off into the forest. Nabooru paces while Impa sits on a rock watching. Navi is sitting on Link's shoulder. All are silent. Finally, Impa can't stand it anymore.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere."   
  
Nabooru stops pacing and turns to her. "It would be so much better if Sheik could have   
just given us the directions instead of riddles." Impa just sighs. Nabooru goes back to her   
pacing mumbling to herself.   
  
Impa shakes her head. She then starts singing to herself, a Sheikah children's song.   
Even though the words are soft, only meant for her ears, Nabooru perks up. She stops pacing and   
turns to Impa.   
  
"Impa..." Impa stops humming and looks up. Link senses something and also turns to the   
sages.   
  
"Yes?" Impa says slowly.  
  
Nabooru says the absolute last thing she expected. "Sing that out loud."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nabooru is insistent. "Just do it."  
  
Impa looks up at her and sighs. Since she doesn't really see the harm, she does.   
  
  
  
  
  
Shaded trees and open plains  
  
All around the land  
  
High up on the Mountain of Fire  
  
Up above the sand  
  
Phoenix fire, Goron home  
  
Mountain of Fire and Light  
  
Ocean's waves meet the sand   
  
Fire and water bring life  
  
Fire of Fire and Fire of Water  
  
Meeting here again  
  
The Golden Rose lights at night  
  
And friends will meet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Impa stops singing, Nabooru and Link give her shocked looks.  
  
"Impa..." Nabooru starts, "what is that?"  
  
"A children's song. We usually use it to help them grasp music tones. Why?"  
  
"Does Sheik know it?" Link asks.  
  
"I would be surprised if he didn't." Impa still isn't getting it. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because that is the direction!!!" Nabooru shouts. Link goes over it with his mind, and   
then looks up.   
  
"So it is on or near a beach. A volcano on a beach!" Link is practically shouting.   
Nabooru looks up to the sky. A few birds fly overhead. As she turns to the west, she sees the   
only mountain in the distance. She motions for the others to come over.   
  
"Is that it?" she asks.   
  
"Hmmm... maybe..." Impa looks around. When she doesn't find any more mountains, she   
turns back to them. "Where... are we?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!! Let's go!" Link is practically running off already. Impa sighs and   
gives in. She and Nabooru follow Link.   
  
After about three hours of walking, the mountain is still as distant as before. Navi   
has fallen asleep in Link's hat. The other three are beginning to feel the strain. Just as the   
start to lose hope, the mountain is right in front of them. They walk out of the woods an onto a   
beach and stare out over the crystal-blue sea. The sun is just beginning to set on the horizon   
turning the sky a mix of colors. After a few moments of gawking, they turn to each other.   
  
"So now what?" Nabooru asks. Impa looks off a few moments.   
  
"We wait for night." She looks at both of her companions. "If we're right, that is when   
our path will appear."  
  
  
  
  
  
**5 hours later-it's pitch black**  
  
  
  
Navi is still asleep (thankfully). The other three are trying desperately not to fall   
asleep. Out of sheer boredom, Link gets up and walks a little ways away.  
  
Nabooru and Impa watch him walk off. Nabooru just shrugs and looks out over the water.  
  
"I still feel strange sitting next to all this water." She says.  
  
Impa chuckles softly. "Homesick?"  
  
Nabooru starts an angry reply, but then softens. "Yeah...She looks down at the ground.   
"I've never been away from the desert this long before... I'm not sure what..."  
  
"OVER HERE!!!!!" Link's shout could probably be heard over at Hyrule Castle. Both sages   
run over to see what's going on.  
  
"Link? What's going... on..." Impa's voice trails off as she and Nabooru approach. On   
both sides of a path are golden, glowing roses all in full bloom. They take one look at the path   
laid out in front of them and take off at full speed.  
  
  
  
After a while of running, the group comes to the end of the path. The roses are still in   
full bloom, but there are no more of them. They look at each other.   
  
"Now what?" Nabooru asks. The others shrug.   
  
"I have no idea." Impa responds. Link looks up at the sky. Day is breaking. As the sun   
begins to shin where they are, the flowers begin to fold up. Impa looks around and spots   
something. As she walks up to it, she sees it is a door. She runs her hand over the Sheikah   
symbol on it. Link and Nabooru walk up to her.   
  
"Impa?" Nabooru looks at the door. "This is it isn't it..."  
  
"I think so..."   
  
Link walks up. So what are we waiting for?!"   
  
The group opens the door and proceeds down the passage.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	17. 17

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of Sheik's directions proved to be simple. After about 4 hours of them, though,   
  
the group begins to lose hope of finding the village. As they come to the summit of a mountain,   
  
they stop to rest. Link looks over to one side.   
  
  
  
"Well, at least it's pretty here..."   
  
  
  
"A lot of good that does us." Nabooru snorts. "We just have to find that village before   
  
that... thing... does."  
  
  
  
"If he hasn't already." Impa's mood had been steadily going downward. Navi flutters up   
  
to her.   
  
  
  
"We can't just give up like that. We have to try. What would happen if that thing goes   
  
after another village, then another... soon it would destroy everything! If we go here, maybe we   
  
could find a way to get it instead of it getting to us."   
  
  
  
Link nods. "Besides, Sheik said that he would meet me there. I have to go."  
  
  
  
"You do realize that he may be dead too, right?"  
  
  
  
"Impa, I refuse to accept that. He said he would meet with me, and I know he would keep   
  
his promises. I won't give up." Link can be really stubborn. Like now. Nabooru smiles and   
  
nods.   
  
  
  
"He's right. We can't... just..." Nabooru is looking down into the valley as she is   
  
speaking. She trails off as she notices a village. The houses are arranged so that, from above,   
  
they form the Sheikan Symbol. "Hey! There it is!"   
  
  
  
Impa, Link and Navi all go over to her and look down. They see it as well. Link quickly   
  
finds a way down and starts running. The others follow him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**about 10 minutes later**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Very tired and covered with mud from the descent, Link, Nabooru and Impa finally make it down the mountain and to the edge of the village. They enter cautiously. Like the last village they found, it is deserted. They walk to the center of town, looking for any sign of life. There is none. Nabooru walks a little ways away. Impa and Link walk in other directions, but no one goes out of the other two's sight. Link opens the door to one of the buildings, and stops in shock.   
  
The place has been completely trashed. But this time, there is more. A torn piece of shirt, with the Sheikan symbol on it. A little way's away, a note, addressed to Sheik.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link comes running out and calls the others over. Impa is the first to get to him. By the time Nabooru gets there, Impa is already shaking her head.   
  
  
  
"We're too late... This is part of Sheik's shirt... he's..."  
  
  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT! We don't know for sure." Nabooru cries. Link is determined as always. Nabooru walks back outside.   
  
  
  
"This can't be happening... he isn't gone... Link would be crushed..." Link comes out and hears her. He walks up to her.  
  
  
  
"He isn't gone. I know it."  
  
  
  
"No offence Link, but how?" Nabooru doesn't want to believe it either but is having a hard time.   
  
  
  
"Because he's right there." Link says pointing. Impa has come out and looks over in the   
  
direction that Link pointed out. Nabooru turns that way too. There, standing in the exact   
  
center of town, holding a torn shirt in his hands (for all you weird people, yes he has one on)   
  
and watching them. Link goes up slowly. Sheik just stands there.   
  
  
  
"Link," Sheik begins, "why?"  
  
  
  
Link stops dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I heard you in Kakariko. Did I do something to you?" His eyes start to form tears, but he refuses to let them fall.   
  
  
  
Link looks down. "I... I didn't mean any of that..."  
  
  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Sheik's voice never breaks.   
  
  
  
Nabooru and Impa just stand back. Both of them realize that this is Link's burden. But they both wear worry on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Sheik... I wasn't... I didn't..." Link can't find the words to apologize. Sheik just stands there, watching and waiting. Finally Link looks up.  
  
  
  
"I was upset and didn't think. I never wanted those words to come out. I realize that I can't take them back, but... I hope I can be forgiven for them." Link takes a deep breath, then comes out and says it. "That wasn't why I was trying to find you though."  
  
  
  
Sheik barely manages to hide his surprise at that. But he pushes it back and only nods. "Link, don't think me rude, but I believe we have bigger problems."  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
"Like me." Sheik is already facing it, and Link, Impa and Nabooru turn in record time. Guess what? The idiot demon is back again. All weapons are out in an instant. However, Sheik pulls out his harp, and uses a special tune to transport them all away. The demon laughs.   
  
  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!!" The demon then turns to the village to see what else can be pillaged.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	18. 18

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group reappears inside a cave. As Link looks around, Impa and Nabooru go up to   
Sheik.   
  
"Sheik..." Impa says, "What is happening? What is this thing?"  
  
Sheik just shakes his head. "I'm afraid I don't know... this is the second village we've   
had to abandon... it seems..." He looks down. "He can find us. I don't know how, but he can."  
  
Nabooru just listens. She wonders.   
She looks up and notices that Sheik is looking at her. "What?"  
  
"I never expected to see you out here. Why are you along?"  
  
Nabooru refrains from sarcasm. "I'm here because... Link looked like he could use a   
friend on his journey. Since no one else was with him, I offered."  
  
Sheik nods. The three of them turn to Link. He is standing near the entrance of the   
cave. Navi is on his shoulder. Both are quiet. Nabooru and Impa just look at him. Neither is   
sure what to do. Sheik takes it into his own hands.   
  
"Link..." Sheik begins. Link turns around and faces him. His eyes are stained with   
hidden tears. Sheik walks up to him. "You said you wanted something. Here's your chance."  
  
Link looks down a moment, then back up. "I wanted... to...say thank you." Sheik stands   
there a moment, trying to figure out exactly what he was hearing.   
  
"What?"  
  
"For helping me during that time... I probably would never had found the temples if you   
hadn't given me the direction. Also, seeing that you were alright gave me strength to continue."  
  
"You came through all that for 2 words?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sheik stands there looking at him. Under his bandages, he smiles. "Link, you didn't   
have to say anything. The fact that you went through all that just to say it means more than the   
words do." Link smiles. Impa and Nabooru let out breaths.   
  
Sheik extends his hand. Link takes and they shake. "Thank you for being the Hero we all   
needed." Sheik says. Link just smiles.   
  
"Well, well, isn't this a pretty picture." The group looks out and sees, yet again, the   
stupid demon. "I told you there was no where to hide."  
  
"You know, I am really getting sick of you." Link says. The demon laughs. "What's so   
funny?" Link asks angrily.   
  
"You actually think you can defeat me? HA!" The demon is taking up the entire entrance.   
There looks to be no escape. But someone has some other plans.  
  
"I believe it is getting a bit crowded here..." Sheik says pulling out his harp. Using   
the same tune as before, the entire group vanishes.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Back in good ol' Hyrule**  
  
  
  
Well, Sheik lands gracefully at least... Link somehow ends up on his rear, and Impa and   
Nabooru are eating the ground. They all get up and Impa gets right in Sheik's face.   
  
"You know very well that you need to warn us before using that."   
  
"Would you rather have stayed with our friend the Trannen?"  
  
"Trannen?" Nabooru asks. Link is just as confused. "What's a Trannen?"  
  
"A demon from the Evil Realm." Impa explains. "It is said only to come into existence if   
a force of pure, unblemished evil enters the Realm."  
  
"So Gannondork woke that thing up." Nabooru is pissed. "We should have just killed him."  
  
"But if we did that, we would be no better than he is." Sheik says. Link nods. Nabooru   
just sighs.  
  
"OK fine. We know what the stupid thing is. So how do we destroy it?"  
  
"Not a clue." Impa says. At Nabooru's surprised look, she continues. "It has only   
appeared once, and the records from that time have been lost. So we have no idea what to do."  
  
"So now what?" Link asks. Sheik turns to him.  
  
"Isn't your journey over?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You went through all that to talk to me... so you did it. Why are you still here?"   
  
"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I AM GOING TO LET THAT THING TERRORIZE THE WORLD?!" Link yells.   
Sheik just smiles.   
  
"OK."   
  
O_o "What?"  
  
"I was just checking."  
  
At this, Impa, Nabooru, and Navi are stifling laughter. But when Sheik looks at them,   
they all very quickly compose themselves. Sheik just shakes his head.   
  
"We need some shelter. We are too open here."   
  
"Wouldn't the Shadow Temple work?" Link asks. Sheik sighs.  
  
"I don't think so. Sheikah built that... I'm not sure why, but it is only Sheikan   
villages that have been attacked... I don't think it would be safe in any village... built... oh   
no..." Impa catches on as well.  
  
"KAKARIKO!!" The group runs off to the village. 


	19. 19

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group finally arrives at Kakariko. As they enter the village, they can hear   
screaming and evil laughter. They rush in as fast as possible.   
  
Everyone in the village is running from minor demons. The village itself has been set   
ablaze. Demons are everywhere around. Impa and Sheik rush towards the well to try to help some   
of the people trapped there. Link, Nabooru and Navi all try to get the villagers out of there.   
  
Once the village is empty, Link and Nabooru head up to Sheik. They are breathing heavy,   
but are otherwise unharmed. The demons that had been terrorizing the village have gone, but in   
the background they can still hear evil laughter. Sheik looks to Link.  
  
"The villagers?" he asks.   
  
"They are in the Castle Town. I explained to the guard what was happening and he said   
that he would take care of it." Link replies. Impa lets out a sigh of relief.   
  
"I don't understand..." Nabooru says. "This isn't a Sheikan village anymore. So why   
attack here?"  
  
"I don't know myself." Impa says. "The demons are gone for now, so let's make the most   
of our time. I think we need another opinion." She looks up at the sky. Then she turns to Link   
and Sheik. "You two... hold our hands."  
  
"What?" Sheik says. Link is also confused. However, the four of them hold hands, and   
Nabooru gives the command.  
  
"SAGE MEETING!!!" They disappear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
  
  
Since they are the ones who called the meeting, they arrive first. Impa and Nabooru land   
on their respective symbols, while Sheik and Link materialize on the Triforce platform. A moment   
later, Saria arrives, looking very tired. Draunia is next. He's just mad. Ruto is after him.   
Then last comes Rauru, looking oh-so-thrilled.   
  
"All right. Who called it?" he says. Impa and Nabooru straighten up. All eyes go wide.  
  
"Those two actually agree on something?" Draunia says. "This must be a bad situation."   
  
"We're running out of ideas and time." Impa says. "We need help." As she is speaking,   
somehow Sheik and Link become the center of attention. Ruto feels she has to say something.  
  
"Even with our Hero of Time and another Sheikah you still can't find a way?" she says.   
"This really is bad..."  
  
A moment later, Zelda appears on the Triforce platform in front of Sheik and Link. (A/N:   
she is the leader of the sages, you know) "What did I miss?" she asks.   
  
"Kakariko is..." Link starts, but Zelda interrupts him.   
  
"I know Link. That is why I was late. I couldn't just leave them on the streets you   
know."   
  
Draunia turns to Nabooru. "What exactly is going on?"  
  
Nabooru sighs. "There is a demon that can somehow find Sheikan villages. It has already   
destroyed two, and then Kakariko." When the group hears this, there is a sharp intake of breath.   
Impa and Sheik look down.   
  
"How... is that possible?" Rauru asks.   
  
"We don't know." Impa says. "We were hoping someone here had an idea."  
  
Everyone shakes their heads. Zelda is worried. She knows what kind of danger this could   
lead to.   
  
"A creature capable of finding Sheikan villages..." she begins, "We could all be in   
serious danger here." She looks around. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices something.   
Saria, who hasn't spoken at all, looks like she is trying not to cry. When she turns directly to   
her, Saria stands up and tries to look normal. The others catch on as well.   
  
"Saria..." Sheik begins. At this, Saria breaks down. Nabooru jumps across to her symbol   
and tries to console her.   
  
"It's ok..." She says. Saria looks up.  
  
"There is a Sheikan village in the forest! I play with some of their children…" She is   
hushed, afraid of what it may mean. Impa and Sheik are on it immediately.   
  
"Saria...You have to take us there now!!"  
  
  
"Yes..." Rauru speaks up.  
  
"Impa, Nabooru, take Sheik and Link as well. Saria, show them the way. We will try to   
find out what we can about this thing." Rauru can be intelligent when he wants to be. They all   
nod, and then vanish. Rauru looks up.  
  
"Golden Goddesses, what's happening? Please help us..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Forest Temple**  
  
  
  
Saria materializes with the group in front of the temple. She turns and leads the way through the forest. It is only a short trip, but they are in a hurry. When they reach the village, a person comes up to them. Unlike the other villages, this one is going about its normal visit. Sheik and Impa step forward.   
  
"What brings you here?" the man asks. Then he looks at Nabooru, Link, and Saria. "And   
why the... guests?"  
  
"I'm afraid that we have a problem." Sheik says. The man becomes confused.   
  
"And what problem may that be?" The man asks.   
  
"We have been to two other Sheikan villages. They have both been attacked and the   
villagers forced to flee."   
  
The man pales. "Let me get our Elder... he will want to hear this. Please come this   
way." He leads the way and the group follows. They head to the main building of the village.   
As they enter, the man turns to them.   
  
"Please wait here. I will get the Elder." With that he goes into another room. The   
group turns to each other.   
  
"Well? What do you think?" Link asks. Saria is smiling.   
  
"Maybe that thing won't find this place." She says.   
  
Sheik isn't so hopeful. "He has destroyed a total of 3 villages, and that is only the   
ones we know of."   
  
"But you only told our guardian of 2." The group turns and sees the Elder of the village   
coming out. Sheik and Impa stand.  
  
"I'm sorry. The third village was Kakariko in Hyrule Proper. It is no longer a Sheikan   
village."  
  
"True. But it has also been destroyed. This is indeed something we need information   
about."   
  
"Actually sir..." Impa begins, "we were hoping that we could get some information here,   
and also hopefully prevent this village from being attacked." The Elder shakes his head.   
  
"I am not worried about this village. We Sheikah are experts at hiding."  
  
"Then why have two villages full of Sheikah been attacked and forced to flee?" Nabooru   
asks. The Elder looks at her. Then he sighs.   
  
"I understand your point. Well then, what information do you have? We will need a   
starting point if we are to help you."  
  
"We believe the demon is a Trannen." The very name of the demon catches the attention of   
the Elder.   
  
"But... those haven't' been seen for over 100 millennia..." Link speaks up.  
  
"Is there any information at all about it?" The Elder finally looks at him directly.   
  
"The Hero of Time... hmm... interesting group you are traveling with." He says. Link   
turns red, but doesn't turn away. Nabooru just gets angry, but doesn't say anything. Saria is   
really uncomfortable. Impa and Sheik stand there, watching the Elder. Finally, Impa speaks.   
  
"IS there any information?" Impa asks. The Elder sighs.   
  
"There is precious little... but we will share what we do have. Please come into this   
room." He leads them into another room. The walls are lined with books. He goes up and pulls   
one out. On the cover it says "History of the Sheikan People Vol. III" in Sheikan script. The   
Elder opens the book. As he is looking through it, Nabooru and Link begin to look around. Saria   
is sitting on a chair in a corner curled up. Impa and Sheik stand near the Elder. After he is   
about halfway through the book, they hear a sound like an explosion. Link and Nabooru run out.   
Saria and Impa are right behind them. They look up and see it.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE POWERFUL ONE!!" The demon, or Trannen, is in the   
center of the village. People are trying to run for shelter. Link pulls out his sword and   
charges, with Nabooru and her scimitars right behind him. Saria takes some of the villagers and   
leads them into a safe haven in the forest. Impa draws her own blade and tries to get around   
behind the Trannen, but is spotted.   
  
"Well, well. The Sheikan woman from before. You got away this time, but not again!   
This time you will die with your entire race!!" It shoots a beam at her, which she dodges. Link   
takes the opportunity and jump-slashes. Nabooru comes at him with the Gerudo Whirlwind. They do   
heavy damage, but nowhere near enough to see. It turns to them.   
  
"Do you actually think you can stop me? I am powered by the Evil Realm you created!"  
  
"What?" Link says. "We created?"   
  
"Are you not the ones who banished Gannondorf? Because of his evil, I am able to   
flourish! There is no stopping me!"   
  
"No..." Link doesn't believe it. Sheik has come out of the main building. He heard most   
of it. Looking at his face, he doesn't believe it either. But he seems to have a solution as   
well.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	20. 20

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (that I seem to keep forgetting to put on) I want it, but I can't have it...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheik comes out of the building. He heard most of what that demon said, and understands   
it. I wish we had known about that before... we could have prevented it. But the book in his   
hand is the only way to defeat it... but they don't have all the necessary equipment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link, Nabooru, and Impa attack the Trannen with everything they have. After about two   
hours of fighting, that thing shows no signs of wear. The fighters, on the other hand, are   
unsure of how much longer they can go on. Only by the grace of the Golden Goddesses does the   
demon decide to leave.   
  
"It's been fun, but I still need to kill off the rest of your pathetic race. I will come   
back when you are the last Sheikah standing. So long puny beings!" With that, he disappears.   
The fighters stand there, unsure of whether he actually left. When they are certain, they relax   
and look around. The village is pretty much destroyed. Sheik and the village Elder come up to   
them holding a book.   
  
"We've found the way to defeat him..." Sheik says. Nabooru catches something in his voice.   
  
"Why can't we use it." She says flatly. Sheik sighs. He figured that she would be able   
to read his voice.   
  
"We don't have all the necessary materials. And one of them hasn't' existed for   
millennia. So I really don't know what we're going to do."  
  
Impa sighs. Nabooru growls, then looks around again. Link looks at Sheik in disbelief.   
Saria comes up exhausted. All eyes fall on her.  
  
"The villagers are in safety in the Forest Temple."  
  
"Good." The Elder says. "I hope you don't mind, but I believe I should be with them.   
  
"Of course." Saria says. Then she turns to the rest of the group. "Bring that before   
the other sages. Maybe they will know what to do." The others nod, and she warps to the Forest   
Temple with the Sheikah Elder. They turn to each other.   
  
"Ready to go back?" Impa asks.   
  
Sheik and Link nod. Nabooru may as well be half way there.   
  
"Let's go." They vanish.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrive at the chamber, there is no one there. Impa and Nabooru stand on their symbols, and Sheik and Link are once again on the Triforce symbol. Rauru appears a moment later.   
  
"The village?" he asks. They all look down.   
  
"That demon is extremely powerful. There was nothing we could do. The villagers are in   
safe haven in the Forest Temple. Saria is still with them." Impa explains. Rauru nods.   
  
"Sheik?" Draunia came in as they were speaking, and noticed the book that Sheik was   
carrying. "What is that?"  
  
"The information about the Trannen that we found in the village before it was attacked.   
I'm afraid we may have a serious problem..."   
  
"Hold on a moment." Rauru says. He closes his eyes, then opens them. A moment later,   
Ruto and Zelda appear.   
  
"What's going on?" Zelda asks.   
  
"We will need help." Sheik opens the book. "There is something we need which doesn't   
exist anymore. So we really don't know what to do..."  
  
"What is it?" Ruto asks. Sheik sighs.   
  
"Something called. Drleeentsim." Sheik has to say the name slowly, even then he thinks he   
mangled it. Link looks over his shoulder, and his eyes go wide with shock.   
  
"How'd you pronounce such a weird name?" He asks.   
  
"Pure luck." Sheik responds. The others are deep in thought.   
  
"I've heard of it..." Nabooru says. "What is it? Does it say?"   
  
Sheik consults the book again. "It only says that it is necessary to get it..." He flips through the pages. "Here it is. A type of desert plant... extremely hard, and poisonous to demons."   
  
"So what would it do to us?" Link asks. Sheik looks back at the book.   
  
"Ummm..it has different effects depending on species. Ruto and Draunia would not be able   
to even touch it though."   
  
"Why not?" Draunia asks. He doesn't want to be left out of this unless absolutely   
necessary. Sheik looks him right in the eye.  
  
"According to this, you would be forever paralyzed from the moment you touch it or   
anything made with it." He then looks to Ruto. "Sorry, but it would give you a slow, painful   
death..." Ruto makes a face. She really doesn't like that idea.   
  
"What about Hylian and Sheikah?" Nabooru asks.   
  
"Well, this says that for a Hylian it would intoxicate them for a few weeks. But if they   
are wearing gloves it should be all right... it isn't the odor that does it. Sheikah has same   
effect."   
  
"Major hangover for that..." Link says. "So where is it?"  
  
"The Desert Colossus." Sheik suddenly looks back at the page. "Hello, what's this?"  
  
"What is it Sheik?" Rauru asks. Sheik is somewhat in shock.   
  
"According to this, a Gerudo could swallow a ton of it and bathe in it and it would be a   
beauty aid..." All eyes go wide. Especially Nabooru's.   
  
"A WHAT?!" She exclaims. Impa smiles a bit.   
  
"Figures... it would help explain the desert... So when do we leave? We have to get it   
quickly and destroy this thing."   
  
"Before we do anything..." Nabooru begins, "what do we need it for?"  
  
Sheik once again consults the book. " 'When thou hast the Drleeentsim, taketh the juices   
which flowith forth from it, and pour onto the sword which banes evil. Then this sword must be   
held by the one called by the Goddesses. Only he can strikith deep into the demon of Evil.'"   
Sheik thinks. Then he continues reading. " 'Once thy sacred sword is prepared and in the   
most proper hand, strike deep into the purest part of thy Trannen's evil. With a cry of torment,   
it will be banished once again into the evil whence it came.'"  
  
Everyone is silent. Finally, Nabooru speaks up.   
  
"We have to find out if there is any left..."  
  
Impa nods. "Yes, that seems the only option." She looks around. "But you are not going   
on your own." She smiles at Nabooru's frown.   
  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't." She challenges. Impa's smile fades a bit.   
  
"Because no one could search that big an area... and I'm sorry, but not all of your people are trustworthy." Nabooru considers challenging her, but decides against it.   
  
"Fine. So who's coming with me?"  
  
"I am." Link says. Sheik also steps forward.   
  
"All right. Let's hurry. We don't have much time." The three of them vanish. 


	21. 21

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three figures materialize on the platform outside the Spirit Temple. The sky is dark,   
revealing the countless stars. Yet there is an uneasy feel to the air. The three turn to each   
other.   
  
"So where do we start?" Nabooru asks. Link and Sheik think a moment. Finally Link seems   
to come up with something.   
  
"Well, since we can all warp, why don't we split up?" Sheik just shakes his head.   
  
"Just one problem Link," Sheik says, "What if one of us finds it? How will we let the   
others know?"  
  
Link looks down. He hadn't thought of that. They all try to come up with a solution.   
Finally, Nabooru has one.   
  
"OK. We really do need to split up. So how about this... Whoever finds it stand here. If we try to warp to the Temple of Time we will transport to the Chamber of Sages. Whoever is first can come back here and go to the Chamber and one of the other sages will get the other two." Link and Sheik look at each other, then nod.   
  
"Sounds good. Let's go." Link heads off in one direction. Sheik and Nabooru go in two   
others.   
  
  
  
  
  
**somewhere in the desert**  
  
Nabooru looks carefully around, trying no to get distracted. she thinks, She smiles. She has been away from the desert for a while now. As she continues her search, her mind begins to wander a bit. I wonder how everyone at the Fortress is doing? she wonders. She finds some vegetation, but it isn't the Drleeentsim. She begins to walk off somewhere else. Then she hears something in her ears...   
  
It's Impa's voice.   
  
^^We're trying our best.^^ Nabooru replies. ^^This desert isn't exactly small...^^  
  
I realize that. But we are running out of time...  
  
^^I'll do what I can.^^ With that, Nabooru cuts the connection. Then she looks over at   
a small cave in a cliff. Cautiously she enters... and finds all the Drleeentsim she could ever   
need. She quickly gathers up as much as she can(It's a beauty aid for Gerudos, remember?), then   
warps back to the Colossus. Then she re-appears in the Chamber of Sages. Since she is a sage,   
she is able to bring Link and Sheik back as well. They look at all the Drleeentsim she is   
holding. Link's smile couldn't get any bigger.   
  
"Sheik," Nabooru says, "Get that book out. We need to know exactly how to prepare this   
stuff!!" The wait is almost over. But Link's smile fades to puzzlement.  
  
"You know... It's been a while since we've seen Navi... what happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Let's get this stuff ready and destroy that stupid   
demon." The preparations begin.   
  
  
  
  
  
A tiny figure can be made out on the horizon. As it stands there, 2 more come up to it.   
"Are preparations complete?" the first asks.   
  
"Yes." One of the others replies. "Our demon is stronger than ever. The weed they need   
is extinct. I went to the cave myself just now. There was very little left, and I killed the   
last of it. There will be no one to oppose us. Finally, we will rule over them, instead of being   
slaves to them."  
  
"Excellent. The Sheikan villages are the only ones that could even try to oppose us.   
With them gone... out plan will never be stopped!!" The first one says. All three disappear. 


	22. 22

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabooru finally mixes the last of the ingredients. Sheik looks up from the book and   
nods. He goes over and looks at the pot. Big mistake. It is a really ugly greenish-black, and   
smell like nothing good. He backs up and makes a face.   
  
"I hope that is what it is supposed to be like," he says. Nabooru just sighs.   
  
"Where's Link?" She asks. Sheik looks toward the entrance.   
  
"He went after the Master Sword. That is the "sword which banes evil". Link is the only   
one who can use it."  
  
"The Hero of Time comes back to haunt him again..." Nabooru says. Ruto comes in and   
smells the potion.   
  
"Eeeewwww... What is that?"   
  
"The stuff which will give you a slow, painful death if you touch, so you are better off   
leaving." Nabooru says.   
  
"K. Do you need anything else?" Ruto asks. Sheik thinks a moment, then turns to her.   
  
"Actually, do you think you guys could track this thing down? We can't do anything if we   
can't find it."   
  
"Sure." Ruto heads out calling for Rauru and Darunia. Sheik just sighs. Link comes back   
in just after Ruto comes out. He has the sword in a sheathe on his back. He looks at Nabooru and   
Sheik.   
  
"Is it ready?" Sheik nods. Link comes over, puts his gauntlets on, and dips the sword's   
blade into the mixture. When he draws it out, it is glowing a faint blue color. After a moment,   
the glow fades. He carefully holds it out, inspecting it.   
  
"It doesn't look any different..." He says. Nabooru and Sheik just shake their heads.   
As they are preparing to leave, Impa comes in. She looks like she just ran for miles.  
  
"Hurry... it...another village... we have to go now!"   
  
"Then what are we waiting for!?" Nabooru yells. Impa and Nabooru vanish, taking Sheik   
and Link with them.   
  
  
  
  
  
**The remains of a Sheikan Village**  
  
  
  
The four of them materialize in the center of the town. The buildings are completely   
destroyed. There is almost nothing left. They all look around. Sheik chokes a bit. Impa is in   
shock. Nabooru just stares at the damage. Link decides it is time to finish this once and for   
all.   
  
"HEY YOU STUPID TRANNEN!!! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!!" Link yells at the top of his   
lungs. His companions just stare at him.   
  
"Think you can be any louder?" Nabooru says. Link starts to reply, but is cut off.   
  
"Well, well, you came for me after all..." The Trannen appears in front of us. Link   
readies the sword.   
  
"Prepare to die." Link lunges, and the sword strikes deep. The Trannen screams as the   
energy is drained from it. However, when Link pulls out his sword, he hears a very familiar   
voice.  
  
"Well done Link. You managed to defeat our creation. But there are plenty more where   
that came from."   
  
Link thinks, I know it... why can't I remember it...?  
  
Another voice comes forth. "As for that potion you made up... it has been destroyed. We   
have our entrances to the Sacred Realm as well."   
  
"So what do we do with them?" A third voice comes out.   
  
"Don't worry. They can't stop our final plan." The first Voice replies. The travelers   
are getting sick of this. Nabooru steps forward.   
  
"Who are you?" She demands. The voices just laugh.   
  
"We'll tell you... once all the Sheikan Villages are destroyed and the Sheikah are   
extinct. Then no one will oppose us!!" The travelers hear them leaving.   
  
"This is not good...we have to find a way of warning the other villages..." Sheik says.   
Link has another idea.   
  
"Just who are they? I recognize the voices... I can't put my finger on them though.   
What?... This is so frustrating!" Impa tries to calm Link down. Nabooru is deep in thought.   
  
"Hey Link, didn't one of them sound a lot like Navi?" Link looks at her shocked.   
  
"Tell me you're kidding..." Sheik says. Link nods.   
  
"Yeah, that was where I recognized it...from..." Link trails off as the full implications   
of what it means comes to him.   
  
"I think I speak for everyone," Nabooru says, "when I say that this will suck." 


	23. 23

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (that I seem to keep forgetting...-_-) I DON'T, NEVER DID, NOR EVER WILL OWN   
ZELDA!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Chamber of Sages is full as every sage, Link, Zelda, and Sheik try to figure out   
exactly what is going on. Link seems the most depressed.   
  
"What I don't understand is how it could possibly be Navi. She's just a small fairy   
after all..." Rauru says.   
  
"But they were given extra powers because of their size." Saria says. "I don't want to   
believe it either... but who were those other two?"  
  
"I have no..."   
  
"Tatl and Tael..." Link says in a trance. The group looks at him. He just sits on the   
Triforce symbol in the center, staring off into space. The tears in his eyes are left unfallen.   
Zelda goes over and kneels down next to him.   
  
"Link?" She asks. He doesn't even acknowledge her. The group gets worried.   
  
"This isn't good..." Nabooru says. She was the one to find the pot with the solution   
they worked so hard for completely destroyed. They still don't understand how this could have   
happened.   
  
"Sheik... perhaps it would be better..." Rauru begins.  
  
"No. I will not sit on the sidelines while you try to save MY people. I will help."   
  
"Very well... we won't stop you then." Rauru goes deep into thought, as do the other   
sages. Zelda is still trying to get Link's attention, waving her hand in his face, and even   
pushing him a bit. Nothing works. Sheik glances over, but is unsure of what to do. Saria looks   
up.  
  
"Wait... that Trannen... you said it was a demon from the Evil Realm, right?"  
  
Sheik looks at her puzzled. "Yeah..."  
  
"Navi has access to the Sacred Realm, and through that, the locks!!" All eyes go on her   
in an instant, including Link's. The full power of what that means goes in fast. Almost as one,   
they rush to the Chamber of Sealing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On a field, three figures are waiting.   
  
"Are preparations complete?" The first one asks.   
  
"Yes. The realm is unlocked, and our demons will make them our slaves."  
  
"But can't they just seal it again?" the third asks. The first one laughs.   
  
"Don't worry. I've personally taken care of that." They laugh, then vanish.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sealing**  
  
  
  
Nabooru is the first to enter. She surveys the area, and immediately notices what is   
wrong. The Seal is open, just a bit. Not enough for Gannon to get out, but enough for some   
demons to.   
  
"Goddesses damn it..." she curses. The others come in and see the same sight. Sheik   
mutters some really obscene profanity that only a Sheikah could say. Rauru, the last to enter   
(gee, I wonder why?) goes around and inspects the damage.   
  
"Hmm..." He says. "This is interesting... not enough for Gannondorf to get a hold on to,   
but enough to release demons... we have to re-seal this... fast." The sages gather around it,   
and Zelda come up to finish it. But when they are done, nothing has changed. They try 5 more   
times, but to no avail. Link comes up to them.   
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" he asks. Draunia just shakes his head.   
  
"I don't understand... we are doing it right, aren't we?" Rauru nods.   
  
"Something's... blocking us. I can't quite put my finger on it..." Zelda says. She   
leans a bit closer to the portal and notices something. Very small writing. She reads it out   
loud. " 'Sorry to disappoint you, but we can't have you sages ruining our plan. We have been   
slaves to you all for eons, and now it is our turn. Please don't interfere.'" All eyes go wide.   
Link sinks to the ground. Zelda continues reading. " 'You will not be able to seal this portal   
until we are done. For your information, since you can't do anything about it, when the Great   
Deku Tree told me to become the partner of the Hero of Time, he unknowingly gave me access to   
this portal. Finally, we Fairies will rule over you instead of you using us as slaves!!'" Zelda   
steps back, shocked. "It really is Navi..."  
  
"We have to find a way to defeat her then. It shouldn't be too hard, right?" Ruto tries   
to get some support, but they just shake their heads.   
  
"Sorry Ruto, not that easy. Navi is one of, if not the, most powerful fairies in the   
world. The only exception would be the Great Fairies. No, this will not be an easy task, and   
with those demons out and under their control..." Impa just trails off. Sheik punches a wall.   
Link and Nabooru just look down.   
  
"I thought she was my friend..." Link says. "What did I do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The evil fairies of doom... Heh heh... more coming soon!! 


	24. 24

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I want it!! But I told no touchie...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The chamber is silent. All minds are racing to find a solution. Sheik stands next to   
Link, trying to get something coherent out of him. After all, he knows the fairies best, right?   
Impa and Nabooru are pouring over some books trying to find a weakness in the fairies. So far,   
no luck.   
  
"What about the Great Fairies?" Zelda asks. Rauru shakes his head.   
  
"We don't know who's side they're on. We can't take the risk." Rauru replies. Zelda   
looks down, then sighs.   
  
"Why don't we just catch them?" Ruto says. Saria just shakes her head.   
  
"It isn't that easy..." She says. Her own fairy left her when she became a sage, now she   
wondered if she was part of this plan.   
  
"Heyten!!" Nabooru shouts. (Gerudo Language...don't ask) "I think I found something!!"  
  
"If it is something stupid like they are attracted to light or something..." Draunia   
begins. Nabooru shakes her head.   
  
"If we can trap them, we can take their powers away. But we have to trap the top 5 of   
the resistance. This book is specifically written on how to deal with a fairy uprising." The   
others look at her skeptically.   
  
"Why does this sound too easy?" Sheik says. Link just looks up.  
  
"It's a place to start isn't it?" He says. He then turns to Nabooru. "How do we   
start?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**3 hours later, on Hyrule Field**  
  
  
  
"This isn't gonna work." Link says.   
  
"Why didn't you say so before?" Nabooru says as she finishes the trap.   
  
"I did." Link replies. "Besides, how are we going to get them here anyway? And we need   
the top 5, and we only know 3. This won't work."  
  
"Stop being such a pessimist." Ruto says. "We have to start somewhere."  
  
"We still have one problem," Zelda says. "How are we going to get them here?"   
  
"Simple." Impa says. She takes a deep breath, and everyone cringes. "HEY YOU STUPID   
FAIRIES!!! YOU MISSED TWO SHEIKAH!!!! WHAT'S WRONG, CAN'T TAKE US?!"  
  
Once their ears stop ringing, they look around. Navi, Tatl, and Tael are about 25 feet   
away from them... right over the trap.   
  
"Really funny Impa." Navi says. "Do you actually think you will be able to defeat us?   
This has been coming to us for millennia. You can't stop us."   
  
"Oh really..." Nabooru says with a sweet smile. Then she springs the trap. The three   
fairies are trapped in a sphere.   
  
"Now you will stay there until we figure out what to do with you." Impa says. Tatl   
laughs.   
  
"Did you actually think you could trap us with this?" She says. Then her, Navi, and Tael   
materialize outside of the sphere. Everyone backs up a few steps. Tatl just laughs. Then Navi   
flies up a bit.   
  
"There is no way to stop us now. Give up, and we won't kill you." Navi says. Then her   
tone becomes stern. "However, if you do resist... we will have no choice but to destroy you.   
Your move." The three fairies disappear.   
  
"It didn't work..." Link says. "Now what?"  
  
"Rauru, we have no choice... we must..." Impa says. Everyone looks to him. He sighs.   
  
"You're right..." he says. "We must call the goddesses..."  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
We're hauling out the big guns now.!! I'll write more later. 


	25. 25

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'll get Zelda on the 3rd day of never.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
"Well?" Sheik says. "Let's do this already!"  
  
"Calm down. We won't get anywhere if we rush." Impa says. Saria comes in with a glass   
Triforce. Rauru takes it and places it in the center. Sheik, Link and Zelda stand off to the   
side. All the sages close their eyes. After a moment, the glass Triforce starts to glow. Then a   
beam of light shoots straight up. Link and Sheik watch with wide eyes. When the glow stops, the   
glass Triforce is gone, and in its place are three glowing figures.   
  
"We know why you have called." The one glowing red says.   
  
"But we are not sure of what you wish of us." Says the one glowing blue.   
  
"But it seems two of them are confused as to us." Says the one glowing green giggling.   
"I am Farore. Goddess of Courage. You should know me most of all young hero." She says   
gesturing towards Link.  
  
"I'm sorry m'lady, I've never had the honor..." Link says numbly. Farore just laughs.   
  
"The one in the red is Din, and the one in blue is Nayru." Farore explains. "But what   
exactly is it you need of us?"  
  
Rauru steps up. "The fairies are trying to take over. We don't know how to stop them."   
The goddesses look at him. Din shakes her head.   
  
"I was afraid of this..." she says. Farore looks down.   
  
"I should have known this would happen..." Link takes a step forward.   
  
"Please don't blame yourself Lady Farore." He says. Farore looks up.  
  
"Don't worry about me Link. But I can give you the way to stop them. But it won't be   
easy."   
  
"We can do it." Link says. Nayru shakes her head.  
  
"Not all of you... Link, Sheik, and Nabooru." All eyes go wide.   
  
"Wha?" Impa starts. Din tips her head.   
  
"They are the ones with the necessary skills. Also, they were chosen for this from the   
beginning." Saria looks at them shocked.   
  
"You... you knew this would happen..." She says, almost whispering.   
  
"Yes." Farore said. "But I never thought it would be for this reason."   
  
"Well," Link says. "We better get started. So what do we need to do?"  
  
"Din, give them the map." Nayru says. Din materializes a map and it floats over to   
Sheik. Sheik takes it and looks at it.   
  
"This is... my home village... I don't understand..." Farore comes over to him.  
  
"What you need is there. You must hurry. The Sheikah are the only ones stronger than   
them anymore." Sheik nods.   
  
"Not to be offensive," Nabooru says. "But why am I included?"  
  
"The village has changed... your skills will be needed. It's kinda hard to explain…" Din   
says.   
  
"Well, let's go then!" Link says. Farore looks at them.   
  
"Just to make things a little easier..." she waves a hand. Link, Sheik, and Nabooru   
vanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dead Sheikan Village**  
  
  
Link, Sheik, and Nabooru appear in the village. It is quiet. Link suddenly slaps his   
forehead.   
  
"We never found out what we needed..." he says. Sheik and Nabooru sigh. He's right.   
  
"So now what?" Nabooru asks. Sheik looks at the map he was given.   
  
"We have it right here." He says. Link and Nabooru look over his shoulder at the map.   
"We need some of the Sheikan cloth...some of the Sheikan ale? What's that for?"   
  
"Who knows. What is the other thing?"  
  
"It says...Huh?"  
  
"What?" Link says.   
  
"We need a book from the head lodge... 'The Fairy Elenten'" Sheik replies. Nabooru just   
looks at him.   
  
"The WHAT?!" she exclaims. Link starts walking over to what's left of the head lodge.   
  
"I think that is the reason you were supposed to come. You seem to be good at finding   
things, no matter how well they are hidden. Although you still couldn't find me very easily,   
could ya?" Sheik says, smiling under his bandages. Nabooru stops herself from punching him,   
instead following Link over to the lodge. Sheik follows.   
  
  
  
**At the head lodge**  
  
  
  
Link is inspecting the damage. The place is just as bad as when they had last seen it.   
Nabooru and Sheik walk up.   
  
"Link," Sheik says. "Why don't we let Nabooru find the book, and we can go look for the   
other things." Link looks up.  
  
"Isn't it written in Sheikan?" he asks.   
  
"Actually, this one was written in standard Hylian. Nabooru can read that, right?" he   
asks looking at her.   
  
"Of course I can." She says. Then she goes into the building. Link and Sheik begin to   
search for the other materials.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Inside ruins of head building**  
  
  
  
"Find the book, find the book... stupid Sheikah. Thinks he knows everything..." Nabooru   
continues mumbling as she looks through what's left of the library. She picks up random books   
and checks titles, not once finding anything close to what she is looking for. After a while,   
she decides on a 5-minute break. I wonder how the boys are doing? she thinks. She starts looking again. Then something catches her eye. She freezes. Every one   
of her senses is on full alert. She looks around carefully. I KNOW I saw something. she says   
in her mind. Then the flash comes again, this time closer. Before she can react, she is on her   
back on the floor. Looking down over her is a huge demon.   
  
"You are Gerudo Nabooru?" It asks. Nabooru stays silent, and reaches for her scimitar.   
  
"No weapon," the demon says. Nabooru notices that all of her weapons are now gone.   
  
"Who are you?!" she demands. The demon laughs.   
  
"I am one sent to destroy you, Gerudo Nabooru. Do you prefer to be in one piece or   
many?" Nabooru isn't impressed. Instead of answering, she strikes. She nails him in his demon   
jewels, and follows up quickly. The demon goes flying out of the building and into the center of   
the village. Nabooru follows it. When she gets outside, she notices Sheik and Link coming over.   
Apparently, they heard the commotion as well. Link has the Master Sword drawn. Sheik has his   
chain whip. Nabooru connects another hard blow to the demon, and it finally disappears. Sheik   
and Link look at her in shock. Nabooru gives them her trademark smirk.   
  
"What?" she asks. Both boys can't find words. "You didn't think I could handle myself?"  
  
"No, we just weren't sure what was going on." Link finally says. Sheik's mind is still   
reeling from seeing Nabooru kick the demon's butt with no weapons.   
  
"As soon as Sheiky-boy over here stops gawking, we can get back to searching." Nabooru   
says as she turns on her heel. Link goes over and gives Sheik a quick jab, and the search   
continues.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	26. 26

Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: Bad Author. No Zelda. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabooru returns to the hunt in the main lodge. So far she has gone through almost every   
book there and hasn't found what she was looking for. she thinks.   
She goes over to a corner and notices a small statuette   
which really looks out of place. She examines it a moment, then gently touches it. When she   
does, a stairway opens up in the wall next to her. she thinks. Then she goes down.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she reaches the bottom, there is a huge room. It doesn't have much decoration, but   
it really doesn't need much either. There is a large desk on the far side with one book on it.   
She walks over to the book. When she is about 15 feet away, a monster jumps down between her and   
the desk.   
  
"YOU. ARE. GERUDO. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?" it says. Nabooru looks him straight in   
the eye.   
  
"I have been sent here by the Golden Goddesses on an important mission. I require 'the   
Fairy Elenten'" the monster just looks at her a moment.   
  
"BOOK. YOU. SEEK. YOU. MUST. BATTLE. SACRED. BOOK. OF. FAIRIES. WHY. YOU. NEED?"  
  
"Because if we don't stop them, the fairies will dominate the world." she wonders. Too late now...  
  
"BATTLE. NOW." The monster lunges at her, and she dodges. She finds that she somehow has   
her weapons back, and pulls out her twin scimitars. The Gerudo Whirlwind hits and does heavy   
damage.   
  
"NOT. BAD. MORTAL. YOU. HAVE. PROVEN. YOURSELF. BOOK. YOU. SEEK. IS. ON. THE. TABLE." The   
demon vanishes. Nabooru walks up and gently picks up the book and looks at it. It is the book   
they were looking for, and it is heavier than she thought. She carefully brings it back up the   
stairs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link and Sheik walk over to the head building. They have the Sheikan Ale and the Sheikan   
cloth. When they get to the building, there is no sign of Nabooru. They look at each other.   
  
"Where could she be?" Link wonders aloud. Sheik just shrugs. He looks up at the sky.   
They have been here for almost 3 days. They both want to get out ASAP.   
  
While they are lost in their thoughts, Nabooru comes up with the book. They both turn to   
her. Sheik's eyes go wide when he sees what she has.   
  
"YOU GOT IT!" he shouts. Link and Nabooru both give him strange looks, and he turns red.   
  
"Ummm... Yeah..." Nabooru says. "Well, back to the chamber we go!!" They vanish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
  
  
Impa is pacing on her symbol. Rauru has somehow found something to snack on. Saria is   
sitting with Draunia crying. The Golden Goddesses are still there as well. Zelda watches the   
portal hoping they return soon. No one seems to be able to speak. Even Ruto, sitting on her   
symbol, is silent. Just when they are about to go help, wanted or not, Nabooru and the group   
return. (isn't that the way it always happens?)  
  
"Do you have it?" Zelda asks. Sheik presents the ale, and Link holds out the cloth.   
Nabooru doesn't need to show the book... it's too big to miss.   
  
"Well, then, let's get going!!" Ruto shouts.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	27. 27

Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: LOOK INTO MY EYES... YOU WILL NOT THINK I OWN ZELDA...  
  
  
  
  
  
The group takes the cloth and the ale and put them on a table. When the book is opened,   
they find a huge shock. The book is written in Gerudo script. All eyes go wide when they see   
this. Nabooru is speechless.   
  
"Wha?" Impa says. "If this is written in Gerudo, why was it in the Sheikan village?"   
  
"I have no idea..." Sheik says. Nayru steps in.   
  
"In this time of crisis, all races must work together. This was done to insure that you   
could find a common ground." She explains. Nabooru nods. The others crowd around her.   
  
"What does it say?" Saria asks. Nabooru looks down at the book.   
  
" 'When the time comes when this book must be used, the two sparring races, the Gerudo   
and the Sheikah, must at all costs come together. The Sheikan Ale must mix with the Gerudo wine,   
and the Sheikan cloth soaked in it. You must then wrap it around the fairy which started the   
revolution. Only one of the forest can do this. When the leader of the fairies is incased within   
this cloth, her powers will fade, and the others will disband, the leader's hold on them broken.   
Only when this bond is severed will peace once again come to the land.'" Nabooru stops a moment   
and takes a deep breath. Saria stepped back a bit. Nabooru looks around. The goddesses are   
silent, content to let them work the implications on their own. Sheik and Impa are in shock.   
  
Impa is the first to speak. "We better start moving..." she says. Nabooru nods. She   
leaves, leaving the others stunned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gerudo Fortress**  
  
  
  
Nabooru appears in a secluded section of the fortress, and sees a sight she never thought   
she would. The fortress is almost abandoned. Demons are everywhere, and in the center of it   
all, is Tael. she thinks. I better get the wine and get out of here... she heads   
for the wine cellars. Tael looks over at where she was... and calls a few demons.   
  
  
  
After about 3 hours of fighting off demons, Nabooru finally makes it to the wine cellars.   
I can't believe we didn't know we needed this until I read the book she thinks. She decides that there is no real point in getting angry, and opens one of the   
kegs. Empty. She opens another. Same result. After she has opened all but one of them, with   
the same result in all of them, she is getting frustrated. Then she turns to the last one, and   
sees the worst thing possible... Navi herself.   
  
"Did you actually think we would let you have this stuff?" Navi asks her. "Don't act   
like we don't know what is going on. We have our ways too you know." She turns to the last keg.   
"The last one... soon to spill into the ground... and your hopes with it." Navi somehow makes   
the keg explode, and the wine in it either evaporates or seeps into the ground before Nabooru can   
get any of it. Navi laughs and leaves. Nabooru sinks to her knees. she wonders.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I realize that this is short... stupid writers block... will update ASAP 


	28. 28

Desert Night  
  
  
  
  
Nabooru finally looked up. All of the kegs of wine are gone. It seems that all hope of defeating them is gone as well. Nabooru thinks. One of the other Gerudos appear behind her. Nabooru doesn't even look up.   
  
"Nabooru?" she asks. Nabooru doesn't acknowledge her. She steps closer.   
  
"It's over..." Nabooru wispers. The Gerudo stops in shock. Then she kneels down behind Nabooru.  
  
"Exalted Nabooru... what's over?" she asks. Nabooru finally looks up.   
  
"Elenta, everything is over... we can't defeat those fairies..."   
  
"What is it you need? We can steal anything." Nabooru just shakes her head. Then she gestures to the now empty wine kegs.   
  
"We needed the wine..." Elenta looks at her in shock. Then runs off. Nabooru doesn't even watch her leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
**back in the Chamber of Sages**  
  
Impa paces worried. Saria and Ruto are silent in a corner. Even the Golden Goddesses can't make any small talk. Sheik and Link are both watching the portal for any sign of the Desert Sage. Rauru finally breaks the silence.   
  
"She has been gone for far too long." He says. Link looks up at him.   
  
"It's not like we can actually go after her. That place is dangerous! Even moreso when they are on high alert, which they most likely are right now." Rauru shakes his head.  
  
"I realize that. But we can't afford to lose her. There must be someone they will allow in..."  
  
"Let me go if someone must." Saria says standing. Everyone turns to the child-like Sage. They won't really see me as a threat."  
  
"Yes they will." Link says. "They don't take chances. Their own children begin their training around five years old." All eyes go wide.   
  
"Link," Impa begins, "how do you know this?"   
  
"Nabooru told me when I became an honory member." Impa just stares at him a moment. Then decides to let it drop.   
  
"Well, we must figure out something..." Rauru says. They all begin talking at once...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gerudo Fortress**  
  
  
Nabooru walks outside. At this point, she doesn't really care if one of the demons gets her. She doesn't even watch where she is going. Then she sees the last thing she expected... Elenta comming back to her with some kind of flask. She runs up to her.   
  
"Nabooru..." she says out of breath, "I hope this will be enough..." She hands the flask to Nabooru. Nabooru undoes the cork and sniffs it. It is one of the stronger wines that the Gerudo produce. Her eyes go wide. She replaces the cork and looks at Elenta.   
  
"How... where..." Nabooru is at a loss of words.   
  
"I had it hidden for a while... I know it is forbidden..." she looks down. Nabooru knows the conquences for this... usually death. But this is a special case... maybe she could allow this under the circumstances.   
  
"Thank you..." Nabooru finally says. Elenta looks up at her, sadness in her eyes.   
  
"I hope it will help." she says. Naboor looks her in the eyes. She takes out some paper and writes a note on it.   
  
"If someone busts you for this, demand the highest rank and give them this." She says handing Elenta the paper. Elenta seems a little happier. Nabooru runs off, and as soon as she is out of sight, vanishes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
Everyone is still arguing about what should be done. Sheik is the only one silent. He steps just outside of the room and leans against the wall. The Golden Goddesses are already out there.   
  
"Who knew they could be so loud?" Din asks.   
  
"They all want to help, but nothing is getting done." Farore says.   
  
Nayru begins to reply to them, but then notices Sheik standing against the wall. She smiles.   
  
"You couldn't take it anymore either, huh?" she asks. Sheik looks up and nods.   
  
"Sheikan villages never allow the volume to rise that high. I don't understand how Impa can handle it." The Goddesses smile.   
  
"Keep in mind that she has spent most of her life amoung Hylians." Din says. Suddenly a sound is heard. They all turn to the source and see Nabooru standing there with a flask. Sheik jumps up.   
  
"You got it!" Sheik shouts. They all head back into the Chamber. When they enter, they all see the entire group shouting at each other. Nabooru decides to end the agruing.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" she screams. Within one second, the entire room is quiet and all eyes are on her. "Thank you." Sheik looks at her.   
  
"You people have to teach me how to do that." he says. Link notices the flask in her hand.  
  
"Is that the wine we need?" He asks. Nabooru nods.   
  
Ruto stands up. "Then let's get to work!!" 


	29. This stuff is even worse.... who exactly...

1 Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: I will own it on the 3rd day of Never. Happy now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This one is even worse than the stuff for the Master Sword. Nabooru thinks as she looks at the liquid that has been made. This had better work… She stirs the pot carefully as Sheik prepares the cloth. According to the book, the head fairy had to be captured in Sheikan cloth which had been soaked in the liquid she was brewing. I feel like TwinRova… She thinks ruefully. Then she notices that it is finished and steps back. At that moment, she feels someone sneaking up on her. She gets the drop first.  
  
She swings around and grabs the person. She spins them around and pushes them to the floor with their hands behind them. Then she looks to see who it was.  
  
"Link, only you…" she says sighing. She allows Link to get up. He brushes himself off.  
  
"Damn. I thought I could get you this time." Nabooru just smiles.  
  
2 "You keep thinking that." She turns serious. "Is the cloth ready yet?"  
  
"Almost. Sheik is having a hard time with it… and he refuses any help."  
  
"HEY SHEIK!!" Sheik jumps at Nabooru's yell. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT DONE WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, YOU ARE GETTING HELP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Sheik gulps and works noticeably faster.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Impa asks coming up to them. Nabooru just nods. Impa shakes her head.  
  
"We need to do this quickly Impa, or have you forgotten?" Nabooru reminds her. Impa looks over at Sheik.  
  
"Just so long as it is done right. But we still have one other problem."  
  
All eyes turn to Impa. No one can figure out what else they need to do. The Golden Goddesses have left for the time being. Saria speaks up.  
  
"We just have to catch the head fairy in the cloth. What else is there?" she asks.  
  
Impa looks grim. "Who is the head fairy?" Everyone looks at her strangely.  
  
"Navi, isn't it?" Impa shakes her head.  
  
"Are you sure? We should find some way of finding out for sure. We would be wasting our time and resources if we are wrong." Saria straightens.  
  
"Be right back!" she says. Before anyone can intercede, she disappears. They look at the place where Saria had been standing.  
  
"Good luck…" Nabooru says quietly.  
  
  
  
***In the forest with Saria***  
  
  
  
Saria appears inside her house. No one else is in there, as usual. She walks outside. Usually, there are literally hundreds of fairies around, all ready to play and have fun in the nice climate with the Kokiri. Now, there are very few. The Kokiri children are frightened, and most are still in their homes. Saria takes a deep breath, and walks into Mido's house.  
  
"Mido?" she calls. The little hut is deserted. Nothing is in there, even the personal belongings, what few the Kokiri had, were gone. Saria stands there a moment, wondering what to do.  
  
"He's at the Sacred Meadow of the Deku Tree." Saria turns around and sees Lenl, another Kokiri. His fairy is still with him, but he looks frightened. Saria walks up to him.  
  
"Do you know what is going on?" He nods.  
  
"I've been doing some spy work, trying to figure it out. But when that Tatl person came in and announced that it was time for the fairies to rule, not the people…"  
  
"Wait… did you say Tatl?"  
  
"Yeah. She is the one organizing the whole thing. When she first came here, she released this blue powder. When it cleared, even Navi was with her."  
  
Oh no… this is even worse… THEY WIL BE GOING AFTER NAVI ANY MINUTE!!! She screams in her mind.  
  
"Lenl, thanks. I've gotta go." She runs out the door. After she leaves, Lenl smiles. His fairy jumps up.  
  
"I told you the Forest Sage was easy to fool. Tatl says she has a special surprise for them all…" the fairy says. "And you will be rewarded for you help." He tells Lenl. The both leave and go back to their own hut.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
Will Saria make it back in time to deliver the warning? Will she realize that it was a trick? Does anyone care? Well, they do, but, anyone else? ^_^ Will post more soon!! 


	30. We're having a great day... -_-

1 Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
  
  
Saria runs through the doors of the Chamber of Sages. All eyes turn to her.  
  
"Tatl… the…" Sheik goes over to her. Saria looks up at him.  
  
"Calm down Saria." He says. "Take a deep breath, and relax."  
  
"I spoke to another Kokiri. Tatl used some kind of power in the forest. After that, all of the fairies were on her side, even Navi." The room is quiet. Link steps back.  
  
"Where would she get that stuff?" Nabooru asks. Impa just frowns.  
  
"Something isn't right here…" she comments. However, no one hears her. They are already out the door going after Tatl. Impa shakes her head, then takes the leftover cloth and prepares it. Looks like they may need it.  
  
  
  
**On Hyrule Field**  
  
The group minus Impa is standing on the field just south of Lon Lon Ranch. Links looks at Saria.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" he asks. Saria nods.  
  
"He said she comes through her checking on everyone." She says. "We are a little early though."  
  
"Good." Sheik says. He holds up the prepared cloth. "That gives us time to get into position."  
  
"You think that don't you." The group turns around to see the terrible trio; Navi, Tatl and Tael. Tatl swings around a bit, and a net drops down on the group trapping them. The fairies hover over them. After a moment, Navi yells out.  
  
"WHERE IS SHADOW!!??" she practically screams. Tatl and Tael cringe. "TATL!! YOU SAID THEY WOULD ALL BE HERE!" Tatl tries desperately to hold her ground.  
  
"I don't understand why she isn't with them… Forest was supposed to bring them all…" Saria's eyes go wide.  
  
"How…" she stammers. Tatl has an evil look in her eyes.  
  
"All we have to do is promise luxury or power and you will do anything. And everyone knows that the Forest Sage is the easiest to deceive. Put them together and you have the perfect plan." Nabooru grinds her teeth. Then she slowly starts to reach into her pants for her dagger. However Tael has been watching. Just as Nabooru's hand closes on the hilt, it vanishes. She looks up angry.  
  
"Now, now, Nabby. That's not very nice." Tael says. In the next instant, all of the group's weapons are gone. "Can't have you trying anything funny now can we."  
  
"What are you planning to do to us?" (A/N: corny, I know…) Saria asks. Navi smiles.  
  
"Do you actually think I am that stupid?" she asks. She shakes her head. "Not this little fairy." She turns to Tatl and Tael. "Find the Shadow or it will be both of your hides!!" she says. Tatl and Tael run off as fast as possible. Then, everyone's worst fears arise. Navi calls on 2 of the Great Fairies to make sure they stay trapped until they are ready.  
  
**This is going to be a long day…** Nabooru thinks as she watches them approach.  
  
Fin for now. Having a problem with Mr. Writer's Block. 


	31. An escape which takes a lot of imaginati...

1 Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: I will own it on the same day that I win the lottery and collect $100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.  
  
Nabooru stares at the Great Fairies that have been put on guard duty. The others have long since stopped trying to think of a way out. They have been moved from the net into a heavy cage. Saria occasionally breaks the silence with a sob. Sheik and Link seem to have some kind of staring contest going on with the Fairies. Nabooru sighs. Ruto is comes over and sits over with her.  
  
"Hey Nabooru, are you all right?" she asks. Nabooru glares at her.  
  
"What do you think?" she asks. "We are trapped by some psycho fairies who are going to take over the world, our Hero of Time is just as helpless as we are, and Impa has probably hidden herself somewhere." Ruto frowns.  
  
"Impa may be a lot of things, but she would never hide at a time like this. I'm sure she is trying something… I hope…" Rauru glances over at them, then goes back to looking at the ground.  
  
"So this is how it ends…" he says. All eyes turn to him. He looks like someone has just read his death sentence. Sheik looks up at the sky as if he will never see it again. The others turn their eyes up as well, all with the same death expression. Link notices something and shifts his gaze to the north. A huge firework goes up into the air. As the others turn to the sound, more go up, until 6 have detonated, one in each of the sages' colors. Then another one goes up and somehow forms the Triforce symbol. The group jumps to their feet. The Great Fairies jump up as well, but instead of charging the prisoners, they head over to where the fireworks originated. Link has a sudden suspicion.  
  
"ZELDA!!" He cries.  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Castle, throne room**  
  
"Impa, are you sure this will work?" Zelda asks. Impa turns to her.  
  
"I can think of no other way, but you and I must leave immediately. We are in grave danger here. We must…" Impa is cut off by the sight of Tatl in the doorway.  
  
"Interesting decorating you have in this castle," she says. Impa takes a protective stance in front of Zelda. Zelda tries to warp herself to the Chamber of Sages, but finds she can't. Tatl looks at them both.  
  
"Oh no, you aren't getting away this time. Navi will be pleased to hear I have captured Shadow and the Princess." She makes that annoying ringing sound, and more fairies come in and surround them. Tatl laughs. "Navi will be so happy!" she says. She gives the instructions to the fairy army, then leaves. Impa is still protecting Zelda.  
  
"What could be taking them?" Zelda asks. Impa has a good idea. If they were already captured, they would not be able to respond to the signal. If they don't all come together, it could be all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back on Hyrule Field**  
  
Link is ramming into the cage trying to knock it over. Sheik is sitting there nursing a sore arm from when he has joined Link. The female sages look at them like they are nuts. Rauru just sighs.  
  
"Link, you have been doing that for over an hour already. Give it up." Rauru gives him a stern look. "It won't work."  
  
"I don't see anyone else with a better idea." Link responds. Sheik shakes his head. If he could warp out, he could bring the others with him. Unfortunately, Navi had predicted that. He still has that prepared cloth waiting for Navi. But it would do no good if they are trapped in there forever.  
  
Nabooru is looking around. She knows that there is some way to get out. No matter how well you plan, there is always something which can bring you down. The only problem is finding it. Just out of curiosity, she digs a bit at the base of the cage. After about 10 minutes, all eyes are on her, but she is concentrating on what she is doing. Another minute goes by, and she can put her hand outside of the cage. The others catch on and begin to widen the hole.  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Castle, Royalty Wing (Bedrooms for the royal family)**  
  
Zelda and Impa have been forced into Zelda's room. There are fairies everywhere, even watching on the balcony. They can go stand on it, but can't escape from that way. Zelda stands on it now, able to look over Hyrule Castle Town. All of the townspeople are forced to stay in their homes, or risk being killed trying to escape. The refugees from the Sheikan Villages, including Kakariko, are forced into one of the shops. She can only watch as her kingdom slowly is taken over.  
  
"Princess?" Impa asks from inside the room. Zelda turns to her.  
  
"No, there must be a way." Zelda is determined not to lose her kingdom like this. Impa walks over to her and guides her back inside.  
  
"Don't worry. We will find a way." As Zelda goes back into the room, Impa takes one last look around. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Nabooru. She looks over there briefly, and sees that she did. Nabooru tells her to looks somewhere else. She does. She has an idea of what they are planning, and she won't stop it.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##########  
  
  
  
We're coming down to the end. Only a few more chapters. **sniff** Well, of course, tell me what you think! 


	32. How dare he speak like that!

1 Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
  
  
Nabooru made her way carefully through the passage. Link had been able to show her an underground route to get in. Saria is a little way ahead, scouting. Link and Ruto are behind her. When they reach the courtyard, they hide and stop. The place is filled with fairies. Nabooru shakes her head. Link gives an almost inaudible sigh. Ruto has a look of concern on her face.  
  
"How do we get by all of them?" she asks. Up ahead, Saria has stopped in some plants. Her green clothes and hair allow her to blend in perfectly. Nabooru nods. She definitely has some skills. She then looks up at the balcony to see Impa looking right at her. She quickly motions for her to looks somewhere else. When Impa turns away, she then turns to Ruto.  
  
"The moat is right on the other side of the wall. You're a Zora, do something about it." It takes a moment for Ruto to figure out what she means. Then she uses her Zora powers to make a huge commotion outside. Just like they wanted, all of the fairies rush outside to see what is happening. The moment they are gone, Saria and Link jump up and run to the secret passage. Nabooru looks around one last time, then follows Ruto into the passage.  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages**  
  
Draunia and Rauru are sitting there. In the center of the room, there is a small glass-like cage. Draunia stares at it like it may run away if he doesn't. Rauru just sighs. He then turns to a small panel to check on the others.  
  
"Hey Draunia?" he calls. Draunia finally looks up. "Where's Sheik?"  
  
"He said he had to do something at Lake Hylia."  
  
"ALONE!!??" Rauru turns to Draunia. Sheik isn't the most powerful of people. If something happened to him…  
  
"He isn't a baby Rauru. He can take care of himself." Draunia says. Then he goes back to his staring contest with the cage. Rauru just sighs.  
  
"I hope so…"  
  
  
  
**Lake Hylia**  
  
Sheik is standing on the lone island over the Water Temple. In his hand is another glass-like cage. He stands there, waiting. And waiting, and waiting. Finally, his target comes into sight. A certain small, black/purple fairy who so foolishly accepted his invite. Boy is his sister gonna be mad!  
  
Tael comes up and stops a few feet in front of Sheik. They just wait, staring each other down.  
  
"Tael, you must stop this." Sheik finally says.  
  
"And who are you to say this?" Tael responds.  
  
"This…" Sheik is lightening fast as he captures Tael in the cage. Tael starts ramming against it, trying to get free. Then he tries some magic, which is also useless. Sheik smiles under his bandages. One less thing to worry about. He vanishes with the cage.  
  
  
  
**Back with the main group**  
  
"Do you know where you are going?" Nabooru asks. Link looks down. "Don't tell me, you have never actually been down here before have you?"  
  
"OK, I won't tell you." Nabooru never liked Link's idea of humor. She sighs. Saria and Ruto look at them.  
  
"So now what?" Saria asks. "They won't be held off much longer." Nabooru tries to think. Speed is what they need. There must be something they are missing here. And Ruto is the one to spot it.  
  
"Hey, isn't this the Royal Crest?" she says, pointing at one of the passages. They all come over, and when they look up, the Royal Triforce Crest is on the ceiling. They run down the corridor.  
  
**one hour later**  
  
  
  
They have finally made it up to the exit of the passage. Nabooru carefully opens it, and sees Zelda's room. And a ton of fairies. Impa is there as well, smiling like always. Nabooru thinks it is time to put Gerudo powers to the test now, and creates a commotion far enough away so they would be out of sight for a bit. Just like before, all of the fairies rush to see what is going on. (A/N: Intelligent, aren't' they? ^_^) The group moves the rest of the way into the room.  
  
"Nabooru!" Zelda cries. Nabooru quickly goes over and puts her hand over Zelda's mouth.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness, but we don't have time." Then the whole group then vanishes.  
  
  
  
**Chamber of Sages, Hail Hail the gang's back together!**  
  
All eyes are on Sheik's… present… and Tael is not happy about it. But after about 3 hours of demanding, pleading, and yelling, he is finally quiet.  
  
"Tael…" Link says, "What is this all about?" Tael stays silent. "Please Tael." Tael finally breaks his silence.  
  
"I will speak to no one but that b@*&! Farore." He says. Link sits down hard. All of the others are shocked. Nabooru jumps up, scimitar drawn.  
  
"No one refers to Lady Farore like that!" she says. Tael sits there, completely calm.  
  
"What are you going to do, slice me in half? Do I look like I care?" he sounds like he is complete control. Nabooru is still ready for blood. Impa comes up behind her and "gently" gets her to sit down and put the sword away. They all look at Tael, then each other. Now what?  
  
To be continued… 


	33. witty title later

Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: I will own it on the 1502485231475950214525869364554984651894561469th day of Never. How's that for a wait! ^_^  
  
  
  
Nabooru sits and stares at the small fairy in the glass cage. She can't believe anyone would speak about a Golden Goddess like that! Saria is pleading with him to at least tell them why, but he is not speaking at all. Link just sighs. Sheik looks like he wants to scream. Ruto and Impa have left. Draunia and Rauru are munching on something.  
  
There must be some way. Nabooru thinks. She looks around. Everyone has the same expression on their faces. Dispair, loss of hope. Great. This is just what we need. Nabooru gets up suddenly. But before anyone can ask what she is doing, Impa and Ruto return with a big surprise. They have called Farore, and asked her to come here. Everyone bows to her, which she waves off. Then she goes up and puts a hand on the glass.  
  
"All right little one, I am here. Now what is so important that you could not tell them?" she asks. Tael rings up angry.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!" he screams. Even Farore has to cover her ears. Tael looks around and seems pleased with himself. When she recovers, Farore looks back at him.  
  
"All right, you don't have to be rude." She thinks a moment. "What is it you require?"  
  
"Freedom for the fairies you created to be slaves." Tael has the 'I'm right and you're wrong' look. Farore is not impressed.  
  
"I didn't create slaves. I created you to be guardians of the Kokiri children. I would like to know how you got 'slave' out of that." Nabooru has wide eyes. She isn't pulling punches.  
  
"You say that we are their guardians, yet they have the power to decide what will happen to us." Tael is not backing down one bit. "We have only a fraction of their size, and ."  
  
"And more power than they have." Farore interrupts. Tael just looks at her. "You were created to be guardians to them, and also friends. From what I have seen they have honored that partnership. But now, the children of the forest live in fear because you have all decided that you need more power." Tael sinks to the bottom of the cage. Everyone waits for the next move. Impa makes it.  
  
She is staring through a portal at Lake Hylia. "Ummm. if we are going to do something, we need to do it fast. Navi and Tatl are declaring Tael here a causialty of war, and saying they all need to avenge him." Tael looks up. A new dawning and understanding show on his face.  
  
"And now I'm a pawn." he wispers. Link is the only one close enough to hear him.  
  
"Don't worry. We just have to get Navi trapped in one of these cages. Then we can wrap the cloth around her and this whole thing will be over."  
  
"Ummm. they are both in this." Tael says. Everyone turns to him. "They both planned it, and seem to share exec. power. I think they are both the leaders." Sheik looks at him.  
  
"Then we will just have to catch both of them, won't we?" he says. Tael just looks down.  
  
"Can I just. not be anywhere near it?" he asks. Rauru shakes his head. Farore just stands back.  
  
"Sorry Tael. We will need you to talk to the fairies. Tell them what you have seen." Rauru is stern, but friendly. Tael looks down. Then he looks at Farore.  
  
"Will she be coming too?" he asks. Farore nods. "Then, I'll try."  
  
"Thank you Tael." Saria come up. She takes the cage apart, freeing Tael. Tael flies around a moment, then lands on her shoulder. Then the group vanishes to Lake Hylia.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	34. Tael is very confused now...

Desert Night  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own it..  
  
"The time is now!!" Tatl says. Half of Lake Hylia is covered with fairies. The Great Fairies are hovering over everything. Tatl and Navi are up on the tree next to the sage temple symbol. "We cannot allow Tael's sacrifice to be in vain!" The crowd roars. Navi goes up.  
  
"We now have the power over them! They will see how we have suffered! We will see."  
  
"That you have been deceived." All of the fairies turn to see the Sages, Link, Sheik, and most important. Tael. Tatl flies over to him.  
  
"Why have you brought them here? Or are they to be publicly tortured for what they did to you." She looks in the back. "Farore as well. This makes it perfect." She turns to address the crowd. "Our brave Tael has returned with those most responsible for out enslavement! Our retribution is at hand!"  
  
"Retribution for what?" Tael asks. All eyes turn to him. Navi and Tatl are most surprised. "We say that we want them to be slaves. But why?"  
  
"Because they made us slaves, you moron!" Tatl goes over to him and bops him on the head. "What did you think?"  
  
"Doesn't that make us the same? We were never slaves. They loved us. Some even depended on us." The fairy support seems to be starting to wan a bit. Tael keeps going. "We had no reason to bring terror to them! Look at what we have become!" (A/N: Didn't know Tael was so outspoken, huh? ^_^) The fairies seem split on what to do. Tael goes over and takes a piece of the cloth. No one stops him. He throws it on his sister. She immediately throws it away, at Navi, but not before the special potion caught on her hands. Sheik nods. Not as effective as wrapping her in it, and since Navi was hit with it too, she was also touched with the potion. It will just take a little longer. So now, they need to stall for time.  
  
Tatl, however, is perfectly ready to sacrifice her brother. She rises up high.  
  
"TRAITOR!!" She screams. "You willingly side with them, you are no true fairy! Now you shall take on their form so we can all see you for what you are!!" She signals the Great Fairies. They all cast a powerful spell on Tael, then there is a bright flash. When it clears, Fairy Tael is gone. Instead, there is a Hylian male, about adult Link's height, dark hair, and dressed in a black and indigo tunic. He has an arm band about mid-way between his shoulder and elbow, which is also black. He has black Kokiri boots as well. Everyone looks at him. Nabooru smiles. **Not bad.** she thinks. Impa gives her a small punch in the arm. Nabooru just shakes her head. Tael, for his part, looks at himself in the water. He jumps back quickly. Link gives a small smile.  
  
"Now, where have I seen that reaction." he says. Tael gives him a death glare, and Tatl hisses. Navi is confused.  
  
"Do I want to know?" she asks Tatl.  
  
"Not really." Tatl says. "Say Navi, do you feel."  
  
"Tingly?" Tatl nods. Navi looks around a bit. "Now that you mention it."  
  
Tatl looks at her. "What was on that rag he threw at us?" Both eyes go wide. Then they dive into the lake. The sages smile a bit. They are catching on, but can they hold them off until the potion takes effect? They resurface, but it will take more than that to get rid of this stuff. It is already in their system. Tael is still in shock. Farore doesn't seem to know what to make of this. She is helping Tael get used to not having wings. Navi and Tatl are not about to wait for them to make the first move.  
  
"ALL OF YOU WHO ARE TRUE FAIRIES!" Navi cries, "DESTROY THOSE WHO WOULD HAVE US IMPRISONED! DESTROY THE SAGES, THEIR HERO OF TIME! THE ULTIMATE OF THE LEADERS OF THE OVERLORDS, THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE!!!!" And in one huge charge, a wave of fairies heads for the group.  
  
To be continued. 


	35. The End... and the wrap-up

Desert Night  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
We're doomed. Nabooru thinks as the wave of fairies heads straight for the group. Impa gives her a gentle shove and she comes back to her senses. The six Sages create a barrier enclosing themselves, Zelda, Link, Sheik, Farore (like she really needs it) and Tael. The fairies rush into it full force. The sheer impact is almost enough to break it, but not quite. They shield is held by willpower alone. But another hit like that and it will be gone. Navi and Tatl are screaming for them to regroup for another bash. As they all go to one spot of the lake, Zelda does something completely unexpected. She leaves the shield. Link goes with her. Everyone is shocked, even the Fairies. They all watch her to see what is happening. Link has taken a protective pose. Zelda actually goes on her knees. Navi and Tatl fly up a bit trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
From up above, Din and Nayru watch. Both of them are worried about their sister. Farore doesn't really have any fighting ability, and she can be hurt, just not killed. But they don't want her hurt either. But Farore also told them not to interfere with this under ANY circumstances. So all they can do is wait.  
  
  
  
Zelda begins to mutter something. Even Link, who is closest to him, can't make out what she is saying. However, Farore, with her powers, can. Zelda is calling on Din and Nayru for help. But then she remembers that she told them not to interfere. She sends a quick message to them to figure out something that Zelda can do. Then, having done all she can, she waits.  
  
Navi and Tatl are not exactly about to let this opportunity pass them up. Even with Link standing there, Zelda is a perfect target. Each of them takes about half of the fairies and divides them up into two groups. Then they charge at Zelda. Link gets knocked almost to the other side of the beach. But just before they hit Zelda, all of the fairies just drop to the ground. Navi and Tatl and the other group are stunned. They can't figure out what happened. But the sages can.  
  
"Finally." Ruto says. "I thought it would never take effect."  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet." Sheik reminds her. "The leaders will be the last to fall. Which means every other fairy has to go down first." The group looks over where still half of the fairies are grouped. Navi and Tatl decide to charge the Sages shield again. As they continually ram it, they are beginning to weaken it. Since they don't have the full force, and they gave the sages a quick break, it will take a while. But will it be enough?  
  
Link kneels next to Zelda. She is just sitting there.  
  
"Zel?" he asks. She looks up at him.  
  
"We only need a little longer." she whispers. "That's what they said." Link looks at her. Then understands. He nods.  
  
"Let's hope we can hold on a little longer." He says.  
  
Nabooru holds her part of the shield with all of her power. They seem to be ramming against Saria's section most forcefully, though. However, they cant' divert, since that would give them an opening. As they watch, fairies begin to sink to the ground. But the ones remaining are not giving up. Nabooru looks up at the sky. **To think.** she wonders, **this all started with a simple journey.**  
  
  
  
**6 hours later**  
  
Twilight has fallen on Lake Hylia. There are only 2 fairies left. Tatl and Navi. But they are not giving up either. They have decided on a new tactic. if they can't get the sages, they will get Zelda. They fly as fast as they can over to where Zelda and Link are. and smash into the barrier created by Nayru's Love. Link is holding it, protecting Zelda. Zelda seems lost in thought. The two small fairies start trying to break it by first spells, then just ramming it. Link makes sure it stays up.  
  
The Sages have no choice but to release the barrier around them. They literally can't hold it up anymore. As it is released, Saria and Ruto both fall to the ground, exhausted. Nabooru is down on one knee. Impa goes over to Saria and tries to comfort her. Nabooru gets up and goes over to Tael. He has gotten over his shock, but is still not steady. Nabooru tries to comfort him. Soon, everyone minus Link and Zelda are trying to help.  
  
"Link!" Zelda cries. Link falls, and so does Nayru's Love. Link is completely worn out. As Zelda holds him, Navi and Tatl are prepared to take the opportunity. They begin to cast. then Tatl falls. Navi looks at her fallen comrade.  
  
"Wh-what is happening?" she says. then falls to the ground herself. Zelda just looks on with a bit of sadness. The others go over and join her. although Tael is still not really sure how to walk.  
  
"Did you kill all of them?" Tael asks when he gets over to them. Sheik shakes his head.  
  
"No. But whatever spell was on them is now gone. In a few hours, they will all wake up and go home, and will not remember anything." Sheik looks at Link. Then he just sighs. Farore goes up to him, and gives him his strength back. Link wakes up.  
  
"Is it over?" he asks. Zelda nods. He gives a sigh of relief. "Finally."  
  
  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
"I did WHAT?!" Navi says. The group spent the night at Lake Hylia (which Ruto loved) and Tatl and Navi stayed while all of the other fairies went back to the forest, and the Great Fairies returned to their respective fountains. Tatl is in shock as well.  
  
"It's true." Link says. Navi sinks to the ground. Tatl is just sitting there staring. Then she notices something.  
  
"Umm. where's my brother.?" she asks. Tael looks at her.  
  
"I'm right here." Tatl goes up a bit. Then she realizes what that means.  
  
"Did. did I do that to you?" Her voice is shaking.  
  
"You had ordered the Great Fairies to do it." He says sheepishly. Tatl sinks back down to the table. "It wasn't you're fault." he says trying to comfort his sister. But she isn't listening.  
  
"Navi." Link says. Navi looks at him. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Umm. I was at the Chamber of Sages delivering a message to Saria from the Deku Tree Sprout. then I saw a light. I went over to see what it was. and it was coming from the Chamber of Seals. I heard a voice trying to say something.so I." her voice falters, "I opened the seal to see what they wanted. I don't remember anything after that." Link nods. That explains it. Before he can say anything else, Rauru and Draunia come in.  
  
"Well, the seal is closed, and Gannon is still in there. So that is one less thing to worry about." Rauru says. Draunia looks at Tael.  
  
"So what do we do about him?" he asks. Tael looks like he wants to sink through the floor. Tatl starts ringing.  
  
"Maybe the Great Fairy can change you back!" she says. Tael gives her a skeptical look.  
  
"Well, I suppose it is worth a try. but were is one I can get to? I can't swim. and I am still trying to get used to walking." Link thinks hard.  
  
"Hey Draunia." Draunia looks at him. "You can transport us to anywhere on Death Mountain, right?"  
  
"Yeah." It takes a few minutes for the idea to sink in. Then he brings himself, Link, Tael, Tatl and Navi to the summit of Death Mountain, right in front of the Great Fairy Fountain. Tael looks in a bit nervously. Navi and Tatl are already in there. Link helps Tael, but he doesn't need much as long as he goes slow. (A/N: what do you expect? He never had to walk before) When they get up to the fountain, Navi and Tatl call out the Great Fairy. She comes up and sees them all.  
  
"Well, well. what a crowd." She comments.  
  
Tatl is very impatient. "CHANGE MY BROTHER BACK!" she cries. The Great Fairy looks at her.  
  
"The young one here in the black?" she asks. Tatl nods. "What was his previous form?"  
  
"A fairy like me. only black/purple." She responds. The Great Fairy looks down. "No. don't tell me you can't do it."  
  
"If it has been more than 4 hours, I can't." Tael looks down.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon. I'm stuck like this forever." Link tries to comfort him.saying it isn't so bad, etc. Navi just goes outside, crying. Tatl gets another idea.  
  
"I can't just leave my little brother." Tael looks at her.  
  
"Don't do something you will regret later." He says.  
  
"Someone has to watch out for you." Tatl responds. Then she turns to the Great Fairy. "If you can't bring my brother back to be a fairy, then make me a Hylian." The Great Fairy looks at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asks. Tatl nods. "Very well." There is a bright light, and then Fairy Tatl is gone, replaced with a Hylian female, Zelda's height, with light hair and a light violet dress. She stands up slowly, then almost falls over. Link is quickly there to catch her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks her. She nods.  
  
"I can't just leave my brother, we've been through too much." She smiles. "Besides, I still want him to be best man if I ever get married." They leave the fountain, and head home.  
  
  
  
**WRAP-UP**  
  
In the Gerudo Fortress:  
  
Nabooru sits at her desk in her office. Now that that has been taken care of, the fortress is almost back to order. The Gerudo who gave her the wine was not forgotten; she was also not punished. In fact, she was rewarded. And she is also expecting. They will have to get the naming council together soon. Nabooru reflects on the past events.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" she yells into the walls.  
  
  
  
In the Kokiri Forest:  
  
(How's this for pathetic?) Link is still living in his tree house, even though he is 17. All of the fairies are out playing with the Kokiri kids, with Saria in the lead. But this is a special game. They have made two new houses. One for Tatl, and the other for Tael. They have welcomed them with open arms.  
  
"Well, at least they won't be left out."Link says. Navi comes up behind him.  
  
"I can't believe that she did that!" she says. Navi is still a fairy. Link just smiles.  
  
"Blood is thicker than water. besides, they both look perfectly happy."  
  
"You realize that Tatl has a crush on you, right?" Navi comments. Link just gives her a strange look.  
  
  
  
In Zora's Domain:  
  
Every Zora possible is in the main room. For in the water is a special ceremony taking place. Ruto is in the center of it all, while King Zora looks on from the waterfall (which is blocked up. sorry, I couldn't resist ^_^). There is a Zoran priest in front of her, and a Zora male next to her.  
  
"And do you, Reiyno, take Princess Ruto, to be your lifetime wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He says. Ruto smiles.  
  
"Then by the power given by the Great King Zora, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." (Insert looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong passionate kiss.) "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Prince Reiyno and Princess Ruto, lifemates!" Major applause erupts.  
  
  
  
In Kakariko Village:  
  
Impa sits in her house, bored to tears. Sheik is sitting across the table.  
  
"Are we on schedule?" he asks. Impa nods.  
  
"Nothing else we can do except wait for conformation." She says. The Sheikan people are locating new places for their towns. Impa and Sheik are waiting for conformation that they are ready before bringing the refugees to them.  
  
"We're in for a long wait, aren't we." Sheik asks.  
  
"Depends on how long it takes to find safe haven." Impa responds.  
  
  
  
On Death Mountain:  
  
Gorons acting like they always do. But in his room, Draunia has a different attitude. He stares at the wall, thinking about how close he came to losing everything. But just when he came to wonder whether it was worth it. his son, Link, comes in, effectively reminding him that yes. it was definitely worth it.  
  
  
  
In Hyrule Castle:  
  
Zelda sits in her courtyard. All she can see is peace returning. She goes inside, and into the throne room where her father is. There is no one else in there now. Her father stands up when she enters, a bit of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"Zelda?" he asks. Zelda runs to him and hugs him. He returns it, a bit bewildered.  
  
  
  
In the Chamber of Sages:  
  
Rauru goes through anything that he has. He keeps tabs on everyone, which proves how little life he has. After a couple of hours, he gets up and checks that the seal is still in place. It is, and so he goes back to what he was doing.  
  
  
  
In the EVIL REALM:  
  
"CURSE IT!" Gannondorf cries. "I was so close."  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! -Ariana 


End file.
